


Nitrógeno en las Venas

by SaraHudson112



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Brian is an assassin, F/M, Lots of hugs actually, M/M, Mia is awesome, More like an spy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roman is a overprotective bro, Slightly Crossover of xXx Xander Cage 2002, Vince is a good bro, Work will be translated I promise, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Después de escapar de Los Ángeles para tratar de hacer una nueva vida en Miami, Brian se da cuenta que hay una sola cosa de la que no puede escapar y esos son los sentimientos que guarda por Dom. Empeñado por darle su libertad al costo que sea, se envuelve con el FBI para una misión en cubierto con una organización secreta justo después del caso de Verone.Al volver ya nada es lo mismo, ahora tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos y por supuesto, sobrevivir a estos, pero él no sabe que no tendrá que hacerlo solo.





	1. Durante el camino

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, me obsesioné con el fandom y he leído tantas historias hermosas que no podía no escribir algo y hacer mi aporte. Traduciré la historia tan pronto pueda hacerlo. Ojalá les guste! :D

Brian nunca pensó que dejar detrás todo lo que una vez pensó que podría tener para siempre fuese tan difícil. Ni siquiera después de repetirse a sí mismo que aquello no era nada nuevo, que perder y dejarlo ir era lo mismo que le había pasado con su madre, su vida en Barstow, o su quebrada amistad con Rome. No valió la pena, aquel círculo de mentiras y promesas, amistades y… amor. Nada valió la pena, ni cuando le dijeron que Jesse había sobrevivido después de varias horas en cirugía, ni siquiera cuando le informaron que Vince estaba bien y estable, mucho menos cuando un amigo en el departamento le había dicho que corriera, que los cargos contra Dominic Toretto no habían procedido, pero que ahora estaban buscando su cabeza.

Todo eso realmente no se sintió como una victoria que pudiera saborear, los recuerdos y el nombre de Dominic Toretto se habían vuelto una amargura en su lengua, sumándose a la lista de cosas que no dejaban de apretarle el estómago cuando pensaba en ellas. No se merecía regocijarse en la tranquilidad de saber que aquellos a quienes un día había considerado familia, sin importar que había tenido sus roces violentos con Vince o los mal disimulados celos de Letty acerca de Mia y Dom, estaba bien, unidos, quizá fuera del borde de los Estados Unidos. No lo merecía, así que no buscó en aquel lugar, lo cerró de su alma y su mente y lo tiró en algún lugar en la carretera hacia Miami, donde esperaba esconderse para lamerse las heridas que jamás terminarían de sanar.

No como si las de su pasado hubiesen sanado ya. Su lado masoquista le impedía darse el lujo de sanar, recostarse en tranquilidad y olvidarse de todo lo que lo perseguía o lo que lo asechaba en sus sueños y lo sacudía violentamente.  
Al menos eso era lo que merecía, o lo que firmemente se hacía creer que merecía, porque su vida era así… vivía a un cuarto de milla cada vez.

Dom le había dicho alguna vez, cuando la confianza de ese hombre se sentía como una daga en el hígado por estarlo traicionando tan fácil.

_-Corres como si no tuvieras nada que perder._

_-No tengo nada que perder. –Respondió él y no supo definir si la expresión de Dominic se debía a lástima o compasión, cualquier cosa que fuese, Brian no la quería, así que se encogió de hombros e hizo menos la cuestión añadiendo una última cosa –Nunca lo tuve y no puedo darme el lujo de tenerlo._

Dom iba a responder algo, estaba claro, pero Brian lo interrumpió cambiando de tema abruptamente, obligando a Dominic a guardarse cualquier cosa que deseaba decir. Aquello perseguiría a Brian también, la incertidumbre de lo que Toretto pudo haber dicho lo mantenía despierto bastantes noches, pero quizá, sólo quizá, si Dominic lo hubiese dicho, Brian se hubiera quebrado en ese instante.

Así que su destartalada vida comenzó en la línea de salida de las carreras ilegales. Al dejar Los Ángeles se había llevado consigo sus posesiones valiosas, que no eran muchas y su _skyline,_ su pobre carro había estado escondido y acumulando polvo cuando él lo había destapado y lo había encendido por primera vez antes de tomar la carretera y no detenerse.

 _Diablos…_ Se dijo a sí mismo, cuando la noche lo golpeó en una carretera sola. Sin embargo no se detuvo, si se detenía, sentía como si fuese a morir.

Se estableció en Miami, con un antiguo amigo que tenía un taller mecánico y al que ayudaba de vez en cuando a cambio de vivienda. Lo demás lo sacaba de las carreras ilegales y pronto se forjó una reputación entre los corredores quienes miraban con envidia y desdén su coche.  
Tej le ofrecía no sólo trabajo y carreras, también su amistad y Brian sintió que al ver a Suki, a Tej y a Jimmy siendo tan amables con él, permitiéndole integrarse con ellos sin hacer preguntas, sin pedirle nada, sin recriminarle sus vagos silencios y sus días de malhumor, verlos de aquella forma, era un bálsamo para sus heridas a carne viva y por un tiempo eso funcionó para él. El nudo en su pecho se aligeró y se permitió respirar nuevamente, sin embargo, nunca dejó de pisar el acelerador.

De vez en cuando, en los días malos. Los recuerdos de Dom y su equipo lo hundían en una clase de depresión que no podía sacudirse por más rápido que corriera. Un casi accidente en una de las carreras hizo que Tej hablara con él, obligándolo a sentarse y escuchar.

-¿Estás fuera de tu mente, Brian? ¡Pudiste haberte matado, hombre! –Tej exclamó, casi horrorizado por la poca importancia que Brian parecía darle a que su coche hubiese estado a casi nada de estamparse contra concreto puro.

-No es nada, Tej. Olvídalo, en serio. Fue estúpido, lo sé.

-Es la cosa más estúpida que te he visto hacer O’conner, no te atrevas a morirte en mi guardia. Estúpido irresponsable. –Tej dio media vuelta y zanjó aquello, asegurándose de no desplegar más su enojo. Brian sabía, muy en lo profundo, que Tej estaba enojado con él por la misma razón por la cual Dom le había querido poner tracción para bajarle la velocidad.

_Corría como si no tuviera nada que perder._

Los insultos y regaños de Tej no hacían nada más que demostrarle que el hombre lo estimaba y lo consideraba, si no parte de su familia, como un amigo valioso y eso hizo que Brian se sintiera culpable por haber hecho que sus amigos se preocuparan. Podía decirlo por la forma en la que Suki y Jimmy le daban miradas por sobre sus hombros para asegurarse que estuviera bien, completo.

 _No más estupideces en la carretera de ese modo, O’Conner._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero claro, su vida jamás había sido fácil. Y sólo cuando pensaba que podía mantenerse estable y no hacer estupideces, para mantenerse alejado de los policías y salvar su trasero de entrar a la cárcel.

Carter Verone aparece.

Algunos meses después del fiasco con Verone y de haber puesto su cuello en peligro nuevamente, lo mejor que pudo salir de eso, fue recuperar a Rome. Podía decir con seguridad, que la herida que había dejado ese capítulo de su vida, se había cerrado y sanado. Roman Pierce, su hermano con el que había crecido en Barstow, a pesar de haber estado tan enojado con él, por fin cedió y entendió que Brian no era culpable por sus errores.

Su vida se sentía llena, quizá no completa, pero Rome era más de lo que él podía pedirle al destino. Sus días eran mejores, pese a que a veces algunas nubes negras se mostraran, sobre todo cuando pensaba en Dominic.

Otra de las cosas buenas que había salido de aquel trato en el que casi muere, fue que logró, después de mucho rogar, quitar los cargos que estaban contra Dominic y su equipo. Después de todo el FBI casi hace que lo maten y también casi matan a Rome, así que de alguna manera pensaba que el FBI se lo debía. No fue una tarea fácil, tuvo que ofrecer un trato que sólo Roman conocía y por el cual le gritó iracundo y casi lo golpea por tal insensatez.

Luego Brian le contó todo. Lo que pasó con Dominic, lo que pasó cuando estuvo viviendo con ellos. Le contó de las riñas que tuvo con Vince, de los celos de Letty que no tenían sentido porque la mujer era arisca si se acercaba a Mia o a Dominic de la misma forma. Le habló acerca de Mia y de cómo la había conocido y entablado amistad con ella y también le contó de Jesse y el gran ingenio que poseía y de lo increíble que Leon era cuando hablaban de otra cosa que no fueran solo carros.  
Y por supuesto, también le contó de la estupidez más grande que pudo haber hecho.

Enamorarse de Dominic Toretto.

No se permitió llorar a los recuerdos. Rome casi deseó que Brian lo hiciera, porque así no tendría que verlo contener todas las emociones y el dolor que le provocaba contar aquella historia, pero el dolor para Brian era hasta disfrutable, podía saborear lo real que se sentían aquellas memorias, eso era lo único que aún lo mantenía cuerdo, saber que amó, que amaba tanto, que todo eso que había sido un sueño real terminó volviéndose una pesadilla.

-No puedes hacer esto. –Rome dijo, sin mirarlo, tratando de sonar casual mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Está hecho, Rome. –Brian procuró no mostrar mucho de sí mismo. Aquella cerveza era la última que tomaba a lado de su amigo y planeaba disfrutarla aún con el amargo sabor que dejaban las despedidas. Sin embargo esta no dolía tanto como la que había tenido con Dom.

-Haces todo por ese bastardo, ¿qué te ha dado él? ¿Qué ha hecho él por ti? –Gruñó el moreno, enfurruñado.

-No fue lo que hizo por mí, fue lo que yo le hice a él y a su familia, esto es lo que puedo hacer por él, quizá no pague mi deuda, pero al menos es algo.

-Que se pudra ese maldito Toretto. ¿Qué hay de nuestra familia aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de lo que íbamos a hacer juntos?

-Lo haremos, lo prometo. Volveré y haremos estupideces juntos. Esto… esto no es nada, Rome.

-No, hermano. Vas a volver en una maldita bolsa negra y cuando eso pase no quiero estar ahí para verlo. –Rome se levantó, cerveza en mano y regresó a su tráiler con una mirada de derrota y sintiéndose completamente furioso por la decisión de Brian. No podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo por Dominic Toretto, quien ahora formaba parte de su lista de “Idiotas a los que golpear en la cara”

Suki, Jimmy y Tej se reunieron para despedir a Brian. La chica le dio un abrazo fuerte a Brian y un beso en la mejilla de la buena suerte. Tej y Jimmy lo despidieron con un abrazo menos amoroso que el de Suki, pero ambos estaban realmente consternados por no decir tristes, por la partida de Brian, quien prometió, con la confianza en aquella sonrisa sincera, de que volvería. Esta vez trataría de correr sabiendo que tenía donde regresar.

Rome salió de su tráiler antes de que Brian tomara el taxi, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, parecía ligeramente avergonzado, pero más que nada arrepentido. Brian no dijo nada acerca de eso.

-Cuida el skyline. Cuando llegue no quiero un solo rayón en él. –Dijo Brian, de lo más casual, Rome sonrió a medias.

-Tú cuídate. Cuando regreses te quiero sin un rasguño.

Y así como así, Brian se fue. Su despedida se sentía enorme y sórdida, pero todos volvieron a sus rutinas, a sus ocupaciones, no podían quedarse sentados a esperar que Brian regresara, no sabían si serían días, o meses, o años. Rome sólo podía esperar.

______________________________________________

Mia bajó las escaleras corriendo al escuchar el sonido de autos deteniéndose fuera de la casa, cruzó el corredor hasta la puerta y la abrió con presura, bajando por las escaleras del pórtico y cuando lo vio, se fue contra él, abrazándolo y llorando al mismo tiempo.  
Dominic recibió a su hermana en brazos, rodeando su delgada figura y apretujándola con cariño y con el sentimiento de añoranza que había tenido guardado desde la última vez que había visto a su amada hermana.

-Tranquila, Mia. Ya estoy aquí. –Le dijo con aquella voz tan pacífica y tranquila que tenía y Mia no le respondió, sólo lloró, abrazándose de su hermano como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Leon, Jesse, Vince y Letty miraban la escena con discreta emoción y ternura, sabiendo que Mia había sufrido más que nadie de ellos al verlos irse uno por uno al estar listos para seguir a Dom hasta su camino en México.

Mia los abrazó uno a uno y besó a Vince por último, sin decir nada, en un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso entre ellos. Todos se tomaron un tiempo para asentarse en aquella casa nuevamente. Se sentía un tanto ajena, pero sin duda era por el tiempo que habían pasado alejados de aquella.

Dominic estaba sentado en su cama, tenía en sus manos la cruz de plata que siempre cargaba consigo, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad, un momento después, Mia entró a su habitación. Dom le sonrió y ella, tan cariñosa como siempre, se acercó a él.

-¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó ella y él asintió, sonriendo vagamente.

-Eso creo.

-No podía creerlo. Todo fue tan irreal, parecía mentira. –Confesó Mia, algo de emoción se notaba en su voz.

-Todos pensamos que podía ser una trampa.

-También lo pensé, pero todo está por escrito, todo fue legal.

Dom pensó sus palabras antes de hablar y suspiró un poco, como si el cansancio de todas las carreras de su vida llegaran a él de golpe.

-¿Hablaste con _él?_

-Una vez –Admitió la chica –Luego todo el proceso fue con otros agentes. Pregunté por él, pero… no me dijeron nada.

-Conociéndole, probablemente metió su trasero en algo ilegal nuevamente.

Mia apretó los labios, deseando poder darle más información a su hermano, pero los agentes con los que había tratado no le dijeron nada más y la llamada que había tenido con Brian había sido tan corta y concisa que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada. Aunque a decir verdad, en esos momentos no se le ocurrió absolutamente nada, seguía enojada con él, furiosa quizá, pero luego de que le diera las noticias, todo fue un remolino de cosas.

Brian había hablado con ella unas semanas atrás, le pidió que le escuchara ya que era algo muy importante. Al menos esta vez no mentía.

- _Mía, escucha. Sé que nada de lo que te diga podrá hacer que tu odio hacia mí cambie, pero… Dom y los demás son libres de volver. Conseguí sus perdones políticos y los cargos están retirados. Un agente se contactará contigo para hacerte parte del proceso y una vez que haya terminado, son libres de regresar o hacer lo que deseen. Eso es todo, Mia. Sé que esto no borra lo que les hice, pero si en algo ayuda, por favor, haz lo que los agentes te pidan y todo estará terminado._

El rubio le había dado un nombre y un número de teléfono así como una dirección para estar pendiente del proceso que continuaría. Ella apenas le agradeció y se arrepentía un poco por ello, la voz de Brian en el teléfono sonaba tan cansada. Aquella forma taimada del hombre al hablar, no parecía suya aunque la voz dijese otra cosa.  
Al principio, y como todos, pensó que aquello podría ser una trampa para su hermano, sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, un agente apareció un par de días después y habló de los pormenores con ella. El proceso duró poco más de una semana y luego tuvo en sus manos los papeles que acreditaban que Dominic Toretto no era más un fugitivo de la ley.

-Debes ir por él, Dom. Si te importa. –Mia conocía perfectamente a su hermano, así que este no se atrevería a tratar de mentirle. Los sentimientos sin resolver que guardaba por Brian, eran un mar de confusiones y él jamás había sido muy bueno con eso de hablar de sus sentimientos. O hacerlo sin usar metáforas de carros.

-Pensé que podría seguir enojado con él todo el tiempo que quisiera… Pero no funcionó.

-Lo último que supe de él es que vivía en Miami. Quizá podamos comenzar ahí.

Las cosas habían sido claras desde el principio para Mia, Brian no estaba interesado en ella, lo notaba por la forma en la que parecía incomodarse cuando Dom aparecía cuando aún no era parte de esa familia, luego, cuando Brian fue claro con Mia, ella lo entendió y sin embargo no presionó las respuestas. Brian no estaba interesado en Mia, no de la forma en la que un hombre al que le gustan las mujeres lo está. Brian era muy sincero al decir que lo único que buscaba era su amistad. En cuanto a Dominic, bueno, Mia sabía que su hermano era alguien quien no tenía restricciones en cuanto se trataba de amar a una persona, sobre todo si encontraba atractiva a esa persona. Más de una vez descubrió a su hermano mirando a Brian cuando este estaba inclinado en el auto mientras lo arreglaba, o cuando estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Leon acerca de una película o algún grupo de música. Dom amaba libremente, así era él.

Esa noche, reunidos en la mesa como una verdadera familia, riendo por estupideces, Dom sintió que todo por fin caía en su lugar, sin embargo, le faltaba algo que realmente necesitaba allí. No fue hasta que Vince, recargado en su silla, con una _corona_ en mano, preguntó naturalmente tal como lo hace una persona acerca del clima.

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir por nuestro _buster*?_

Letty entornó los ojos y le dio un golpe al brazo.

-¿Tenías que mencionarlo? Ahora vamos a tener a Dom como colegiala pensando en Brian todo el tiempo. Fue enfermizo verlo así por más de un día y le duró meses.

Dom escondió una suave sonrisa y Mia parecía entusiasmada súbitamente al saber que estaban dispuestos a ir por Brian si eso hacía feliz a su hermano.

-Yo no parecía colegiala y ¿quién demonios les dijo que iríamos por Brian?

-Porque… -Habló Jesse –Porque todos sabemos que Dom lo encuentra her-mo-so… Voto por ir por él. –El más joven del equipo levantó su cerveza en apoyo a su moción. Vince y Letty hicieron lo mismo.

-Si bueno, es un poco vergonzoso verte depresivo por Brian y era buena compañía. Al menos él hablaba de otras cosas más que carros. –Leon alzó su cerveza al igual que los demás y Mia lo hizo después de él, Dom los observó a todos, complacido y agradecido por no hacer preguntas, por brindarle ese apoyo que siempre habían mostrado.

-Bueno… Miami no necesita a Brian y nos falta alguien de la familia para estar completos. –Dominic alzó su cerveza también, aquello era un trato, una promesa a cumplir y esta vez no iba a dejar que la oportunidad se le fuera de las manos.

Que mal que nadie le dijo que Brian había tenido que pagar un precio alto por darle su libertad.

________________________________________

Un mes después de la partida de Brian, Rome aún trataba de enfocarse en otras cosas y esa tarde se sentó a lado de Suki quien dibujaba pacientemente un nuevo diseño para un carro que estaban arreglando en el taller de Tej. La mujer movía habilidosamente el lápiz y por un momento Rome encontró tranquilidad en verla trazar líneas y darles forma. Suki no dijo nada, sólo se concentró en dibujar. Sabía que Rome necesitaba una clase de distracción para no enfrascarse mucho en pensar sobre la seguridad de Brian y su bienestar, para ninguno de ellos era fácil, sin embargo cada quien trataba de sobrellevarlo a su manera.

Era como un acuerdo mutuo silencioso, cuando Rome no tenía nada que hacer por las tardes, luego de haber terminado con lo que tuviera que hacer en el taller.

Sólo que su silenciosa tranquilidad no duró demasiado, pues el sonido de motores acercándose los alertó y les hizo girar para ver quien se acercaba. Aquello parecía un convoy lleno de coloridos carros que tenían máquinas que rugían y cortaban el aire. Los coches se estacionaron en el frente libre del taller de Tej y el hombre salió del lugar, limpiándose las manos con una franela, Jimmy salió tras él.

-Increíbles máquinas. –Dijo Tej, al mirar el _Charger_ negro que relucía con la luz del sol. -¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta preciosura como para terminar en el taller de Tej?

Dominic bajó de su auto seguido de Mia quien viajaba con él. Los demás bajaron de sus autos también, pero a diferencia de Dominic, ellos se mantuvieron al margen.

-Estoy buscando a alguien en realidad. –Aclaró Dom y Tej sonrió.

Suki y Rome se unieron a la conversación, manteniéndose a la defensiva sólo por si las dudas. Dominic y su equipo eran la clase de personas que parecían matones o traedores de problemas. Excepto por la mujer delgada que estaba parada junto a Dominic. Llevaba un vestido con florecitas y el cabello largo suelto y algo revoloteado, parecía entre ansiosa y cansada.

-Bueno, _compadre._ No creo que este sea el lugar en el que vayas a encontrar a alguien. –Dijo Tej, tomando una posición algo rígida. Tej no era alguien que fácilmente soltara la lengua sobre sus conocidos y en un negocio como el de los autos y las carreras ilegales, alguna que otra vez llegaban personas con la misma línea que la de ese hombre. Siempre estaban buscando a alguien y Tej siempre les indicaba que no conocía a nadie, así eran las cosas por esos rumbos y Tej no estaba asustado de bandoleros como ese equipo.

- _Mira amigo…_ Estoy buscando a Brian O’Conner, mi nombre es Dominic Toretto y esta es mi familia.

El nombre de su hermano Brian seguido por el de Dominic, encendió los focos rojos en Rome y se precipitó hacia adelante, enfrentando a Dom cara a cara.

-Así que tú eres _él…_ ¿Eh? Puedes irte ahora porque aquí no vas a encontrar a nadie. Tú y tu familia pueden largarse en este instante, _amigo. –_ Rome parecía enfurecido y Tej, quien conocía a medias la historia de Dominic Toretto con Brian, tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado por saber que el hombre aparecía de la nada. No podía significar nada bueno a decir por la forma en la que Pierce había reaccionado.

-Espera. No, por favor. Estamos aquí para ver a Brian, él es parte de nuestra familia también. Sólo queremos hablar con él. –Mia interrumpió lo que pudo haber sido una pelea a punto de estallar, pero Roman no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

-Seguro… -Ironizó Suki. –Sólo vienen a vengarse de Brian, déjenlo en paz. –La chica se cruzó de brazos, dispuesta a no intimidarse por las miradas de ese grupo de locos.

-Rome, no vale la pena, hermano. Déjalo. –Tej le pidió, pero el mencionado no se movió de su lugar –Mira, Toretto, no nos interesa que clase de venganza quieras contra Brian, ya puedes irte porque aquí no vas a encontrar nada.

-No venimos por ninguna clase de venganza. –Afirmó Dom –Ya lo dijo Mia, Brian es familia para nosotros, sólo queremos verlo.

-Vaya familia. Creo que su forma de querer fue lo que arruinó a _Bullet_ desde un principio. –Jimmy intervino, molesto por la forma tan casual de pedir las cosas de aquellos.

-Jimmy, no digas nada. –Tej le pidió, pero la mecha estaba encendida y Dominic no se iría sin ver a Brian.

-Quiero saber dónde está. –Aseveró el hombre, pero Rome no le permitió el paso.

-No estás para exigir nada, Toretto. Toma tus porquerías de autos y lárgate de aquí. Mi hermano no necesita más de tu mierda. Por tu maldita culpa todo se fue al carajo, así que lárgate antes de que golpee tu cráneo por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano Brian.

-¿Dónde está Brian? –Exigió Dominic, no dispuesto a obtener ninguna otra respuesta más la que buscaba. Lo que le decían sólo servía para ponerlo más consternado.

-Por favor, por favor. Sólo queremos verlo, saber que está bien. –Admitió Mia, su voz era triste, desesperada.

-¿Sí? Yo también quisiera saber eso… -Roman retrocedió un paso. Suki, Jimmy y Tej parecieron sufrir un pinchazo por la forma en la que agacharon la mirada –Ya te dijo Tej que no vas a encontrar nada aquí. Mi hermano dio su libertad por sus estúpidos e inútiles traseros. –Escupió las palabras, con rabia y alguna clase de tristeza que no se permitió mostrar.

Letty, Vince, Leon y Jesse quienes se habían mantenido al margen de toda aquella discusión, se acercaron, Rome podía ver la consternación en sus rostros, pero le importaba una mierda. Brian había dado su libertad a cambio de borrar los cargos contra Dominic y su equipo y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que su hermano volviera, vivo.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo Brian? –Dominic, más que todos, parecía quebrado por aquellas noticias a medias -¿Qué carajo hizo?

-Lárgate ahora, Toretto. –Rome estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Dominic lo tomó por la camiseta en un gesto brusco, así que Rome se fue contra él a puño cerrado, Dominic recibió el golpe en la mandíbula, pero ni bien tuvo al otro cerca, le acertó un golpe en la mejilla que hizo trastabillar a Rome.

Letty alejó a Mia del rango de aquella pelea, todos estaban tensos de inmediato, sin saber si intervenir era una buena idea entre dos hombres como esos.

-Vince, ¡haz algo! –Le pidió Mia, pero Tej se adelantó un paso.

- _Compadre_ si te metes entre ellos te vuelo los sesos. –Tej ni siquiera tuvo que apuntar la pistola hacia Vince, pero tenía un fuerte agarre en esta, así que Vince no tentó su suerte.

Dom y Roman siguieron enzarzados en una pelea fiera. Toretto golpeó a Roman con el codo y al tenerlo doblado casi le acierta un golpe en el cráneo, pero Pearce lo tacleó y lo mandó al suelo, golpeando sus costillas y dándose el impulso para comenzar a arremeter golpes en el rostro de Dom quien trataba de cubrirse con un brazo. Dominic se impulsó y aventó a Roman lejos de él y se levantó, con los brazos listos para otro round, le sangraba una cortada en la parte superior de su ceja derecha, Roman escupió sangre, pero no parecía dispuesto a parar.

-¡Dom, detente! ¡Por favor! –Mia se soltó del agarre de Letty y se interpuso entre los dos hombres. Roman no era un bastardo como para golpear a la chica y Dominic no pondría en riesgo a su hermana así que intentó calmarse, pero la adrenalina de la pelea lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

-Por favor, Rome, por favor. –Le pidió la menor de los Torettos a Pearce –Sólo queremos saber dónde está, qué fue lo que pasó con él. Por favor.

Rome dejó caer sus hombros como derrotado y su pose de pelea se aligeró por lo pesado de los recuerdos, negó con la cabeza y miró a todos los presentes con un coraje y una tristeza que a la familia y a Dom les hizo sentirse sórdidos.

-Brian vendió su cabeza al FBI para una misión en cubierto, no sé nada acerca de este trabajo, sólo sé que mi hermano lo hizo para limpiar su estúpido apellido –Señaló acusatoriamente Pearce a Dominic –Después de vivir corriendo de los policías y ser atrapado nos envolvieron en una mierda contra un narco llamado Carter Verone, casi nos matan y aún después de eso el aceptó ser parte de la nueva misión suicida del FBI si con eso limpiaba sus expedientes. Mi hermano Brian probablemente nunca vuelva y si vuelve lo va a hacer en una bolsa negra y todo es por su maldita culpa.

_______________________________________

Mia se armó de valor estando sentada en la habitación de hotel en el cual se estaban hospedando. Su hermano era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir cualquier otra clase de apoyo o de siquiera tratar de conseguirlo sin exigir nada. Por lo tanto ella debía hacer algo, dispuesta a traer respuestas que los ayudara a saber más del paradero de Brian. Su amigo ya les había dicho algo, pero se rehusó a compartir más información y ellos no habían tenido más remedio que regresar al hotel para descansar.

Dispuesta a salir, pero sin las ganas realmente de tomar el volante del _Charger_ de su padre, Mia le pidió a Letty que la llevara y aunque la mujer al principio se había rehusado, terminó accediendo y la llevó hasta el taller de Tej donde vivía Roman.

El camino no fue demasiado largo, una vez que llegaron allí, Mia le pidió a Letty que se mantuviera en el auto y le pidió que la dejase controlar aquella situación, reluctante y desconfiada, Letty aceptó, no creía que el hombre fuese a hacerle daño a Mia, pero tampoco es que confiara demasiado en él.

Roman estaba trabajando en un coche cuando vio a Mia acercarse, al principio fingió no estar interesado en su presencia, pero la más joven de los Toretto era alguien persuasiva y despedía un aura de confianza que atrajo a Roman al final.

-Hola, Roman. Sé que ayer comenzamos mal. Déjame disculparme por el idiota de mi hermano.

El moreno dejó la llave que estaba utilizando en su caja de herramientas y tomó un trapo para limpiarse la grasa de las manos.

-Esperaba que a esta hora estuvieran de regreso a donde pertenecen. –Declaró Roman, pero Mia no se dejó amedrentar por lo que estas palabras implicaban.

-No podemos hacer eso, al menos no hasta saber más acerca de Brian.

-¿Realmente quieres saber eh?

Mia asintió y sonrió suavemente. –Él es parte de esta disfuncional familia. –Añadió ella, pero Pearce no parecía contento por esto.

-¿Familia? Las familias no se abandonan y tampoco dejan a la deriva a sus hermanos.

-Lo sé, Roman. Sé que dejamos a Brian solo, pero no tuvimos mucha opción, Dom y los demás eran perseguidos por la policía y mis pasos estaban cuidados por agentes siempre, además, Brian escapó también y su paradero era incierto para nosotros. Jamás llamó, no lo hizo hasta hace poco cuando me dio la noticia de lo que hizo por mi hermano, por los demás.

Roman parecía dolido, molesto, pero escuchaba atentamente, las palabras de Mía no contenían mentiras, pero no se sintió dispuesto a soltar toda la historia de Brian así como así.

-Él los quiere, ¿sabes? Mi hermano los quiere tanto que vendió su trasero al FBI.

-Y nosotros lo queremos a él, por eso queremos saber lo que pasó, todo, saber qué podemos hacer para enmendarlo. Mi hermano… Dom y Brian…

-Lo sé…

Mia parecía ligeramente sorprendida por aquello. Dominic y Brian habían tenido algo que definitivamente no podía ser llamado relación, pero nada ajeno, orbitaban constantemente en el espacio del otro y cualquiera que los veía sabía que había química entre ellos, sin embargo, por mucho que Mia le había insistido a Dom que dejara de ser idiota y se acercara a Brian, este no lo hizo, alegando que todo lo que ella veía eran ideas suyas. Resultó no serlo.

-¿Él te lo dijo? –Preguntó la chica.

-Me contó su historia. Del tiempo que vivió con ustedes. Mira… Mi hermano y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, no hay nada que no sepa de él. Lo conozco mejor de lo que ustedes creen conocerlo, yo sé que cuando mi hermano ama, cuando él ama lo hace sin remordimientos. Y verlo tan destrozado por amar a un imbécil como tu hermano no es algo que quiera ver otra vez en él.

Roman se levantó del suelo, dejó el trapo que tenía en manos y dejó atrás la pose defensiva que tenía. De toda esa banda de _vatos,_ Mia era la única que parecía alguien de confianza.

-Vamos dentro, te invito una cerveza y te contaré lo que sé. –Cedió Rome y Mia sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, Roman. Significa mucho para mí.

-Rome… dime Rome. –Añadió el moreno y ambos caminaron hasta el tráiler del hombre. La invitó a quedarse sentada en uno de los sillones que daban hacia el parcial lago, ya que dentro del tráiler la temperatura subía y no era cómodo. Al cabo de poco regresó con dos _coronas_ en una mano y le extendió una a la chica quien la tomó con un pequeño “gracias” y le dio un trago. Mia sabía cómo tomar una buena _corona,_ quizá en su familia ella era la que menos tomaba, sin embargo, de vez en cuando disfrutaba de un trago.

Roman se sentó en un sillón continuo y luego de darle un trago a su cerveza la dejó en el suelo y pensó por dónde empezar.

-Te voy a ser sincero, Mia. –Habló y la chica le prestó debida atención –Brian no tiene fecha exacta para volver.

Mia sintió que se le formaba un hueco en el estómago.

-Si vuelve en un par de meses, seré afortunado. –Añadió y le dio un nuevo trago a su bebida. Mia apretó su cerveza en sus delgadas manos.

-¿En qué se metió, Rome? ¿Es algo peligroso?

-No lo sé, no me dijo nada, pero supongo que es algo peligroso. Siempre está metido en cosas peligrosas. Diablos… Esta vez casi lo matan unas dos veces y la tercera casi se mata él. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo cuando uno de los gangsters de Verone estaba por darle una bala en la cabeza, hubiera perdido a mi hermano. Luego decide que es buena idea volar el auto hasta un bote y se golpeó tan duro la cabeza que tuvo una contusión enorme y dolor de cabeza por días. Le hicieron una tomo…tomo…

-¿Tomografía? –Completó Mía y Rome asintió.

-Sí, eso. Luego vino todo lo del consenso para quitar el expediente de tu hermano, pero el trato no vino sin consecuencias y Brian se ofreció sin chistar, si con eso los ayudaba. Íbamos a poner un taller, juntos, ¿sabes? Mi hermano y yo.

Mia escuchó toda la historia de Roman sin interrumpirlo, desde el momento en que Brian lo encontró y le ofreció un trato, de cómo se habían perdonado y las locuras y riesgos que pasaron para encerrar a Carter Verone, también le contó algo de la vida de Brian, de cómo había llegado a Miami huyendo de los propios cargos que le inculpaban de lo que había pasado en Los Ángeles, de cómo lo atraparon y lo enredaron en ese caso, de la reputación que se había forjado por sí mismo como corredor, de la forma precaria en la que vivía. Le contó todo lo que sabía hasta el momento, omitiendo las cosas que habían vivido cuando eran pequeños, esa era una historia que él no tenía derecho de contar. Si Brian no les había revelado su infancia a ellos, era porque no lo deseaba y él no iba a ser quien lo hiciera. Brian no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, había sido criado por lobos y con sus propios colmillos y garras se había aferrado a la vida, aún después de todo.

Letty esperaba fuera del auto, recargada y de brazos cruzados cuando Mia por fin se levantó y regresó junto con Rome.

-Gracias por recibirme, Rome. Ha significado mucho para mí. Ya te lo dije, Brian es de la familia y queremos enmendar algo del error que tuvimos con él. –Dijo la chica, sonriendo aunque nostálgicamente.

-Al menos tú sabes cómo pedir las cosas.

Mia le dio un abrazo a Roman de despedida, agradecida y complacida de saber que el hombre realmente quería a Brian como un hermano, quizá incluso más de lo que ellos lo hacían y ver a alguien tan preocupado por Brian le hizo saber que estaba en buenas manos.

-Por favor, si se contacta contigo, haznos saber si está bien. Sólo eso. –La chica le extendió un pedazo de papel en el que estaba escrito un número de teléfono con la delicada caligrafía de ella, Roman lo tomó y asintió.

-Te avisaré si está bien y si piensa volver pronto. Dile a tu idiota hermano que no lo apruebo y que si quiere acercarse a mi hermano Brian, que va a tener que aprender a ser menos imbécil.

-Descuida, mi hermano tiene la cabeza dura, pero quiere sinceramente a Brian aunque no lo diga en voz alta. Gracias por todo Rome.

Letty hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y despedida y subió al auto. Roman las vio perderse en la calle y regresó a sus deberes. No sabía si había hecho bien con decirle cosas de la vida de Brian a Mia, pero la mujer se veía sincera y preocupada genuinamente por Brian, así que al menos no se sentía tan culpable de haber prometido llamar si es que Brian lo hacía. Después de todo, la familia Toretto le debía una disculpa a Brian. Pero ese tal Dominic, estaba loco si creía que lo iba a dejar acercarse a su hermano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Parte de la Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tengo terminados algunos capítulos de esta historia así que procuraré no demorar con las actualizaciones, pero ¿quién sabe? A uno se le atraviesa cada cosa que es casi imposible prometer algo. xD Aún así haré lo mejor. Espero que les guste este capítulo! n_n Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones, gracias. <3

Al cabo de tres largos meses Roman por fin recibió noticias de Brian por él mismo. O’Conner llamó a su viejo amigo y tuvieron una conversación entusiasta. Tej, Jimmy y Suki se reunieron junto con Rome entorno al teléfono e hicieron sus preguntas y Brian les dijo que les contaría todo al volver. Estaba a una semana de poder regresar y afortunadamente estaba entero. Sin embargo, para nadie pasó desapercibido lo cansado que Brian sonaba por el teléfono, su voz era lenta, grave, causaba una desazón que al principio a Roman le hizo pensar que hablaba con otra persona, pero lo dejó ser y no acosó a Brian con más preguntas, pidiéndole que se mantuviera vivo hasta que llegara y despidiéndose de él por fin más tranquilo de saber que su hermano estaba a nada de volver.

Roman fue hasta su tráiler luego de la llamada y consiguió el pedazo de papel desgastado por el tiempo que Mia le había dado al partir, esperaba que el número siguiera siendo el mismo así que lo marcó y esperó en la línea.  
La familia Toretto estaba tomando la cena en el comedor cuando sonó el teléfono y Mia fue quien se levantó para responder, no se esperaba escuchar la voz de Rome, ya que eso sólo podía significar malas o buenas noticias.

- _¿Mia?_

_-¡Rome! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Bien, bien… podría decirse. Te tengo noticias._

La familia se había quedado en perpetuo silencio cuando Mia había mencionado el nombre de Rome, conocían la intención de esa llamada y Dominic casi salta de su asiento para quitarle el teléfono a su hermana y exigir alguna clase de noticia de Brian, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo. Mia les había contado todo lo que Rome le había dicho y de lo bien intencionado que era Rome al prometerle llamar si tenía noticias de Brian. Habían sido tres meses largos y angustiosos y el humor de Dom no había mejorado para nada. Era imposible sacarlo del taller y su mal genio tenía asustado hasta a Leon quien era el más tranquilo de todos.

- _Mia, Brian está bien. Vivo y todo. Llegará en una semana, por si aún tienen intenciones de saber de él. –Dijo el moreno por el teléfono y Mia casi salta de alegría al escuchar que Brian estaba bien y por llegar._

-Es una verdadera alegría escuchar eso, Rome. No sabes cuán angustiados nos ha tenido su paradero. Por favor, no le digas que iremos, queremos que sea una sorpresa. Los veremos pronto.

_-Bien, hasta entonces. Y dile a tu hermano que si va a venir, mejor que lo haga de buen modo o lo único que va a ver va a ser mi puño contra su cara de nuevo._

-Se lo diré. No te preocupes. Adiós. –Mia colgó el teléfono y miró a toda su familia que también la miraba, esperando respuestas.

-Está vivo, llegará a Miami en una semana. Así que tenemos que arreglar unas cosas antes de salir. –Les dijo ella, sin esperar que su hermano asintiera o estuviese de acuerdo en ir. Vince fue quien habló primero para romper el silencio.

-¿Ves Dom? ¿Qué te dije? Nuestro _buster_ no es tan estúpido como para dejar que lo maten. –El hombre le dio una palmada a Dominic y este sólo se recargó en su silla, aliviado, aunque más que nada un tanto ansioso. Esta vez de verdad tenía que hacer las cosas bien y hablar claro o todo se iría al carajo.

-Vamos a ir por él, Dom. No te preocupes, Brian no se puede librar de esta familia tan fácil. –Letty le dijo con una naturalidad y una sonrisa que no acababa de sorprender a Dom. Aunque la mujer y él habían tenido una relación, lo volátil que esta era nunca había sido bueno para ellos, así que cuando terminaron en un acuerdo mutuo de tranquilidad y paz, no se esperó que la mujer tomara tan bien el hecho de que él había desarrollado sentimientos por Brian. A decir verdad, el coraje de Letty se debía a que Brian jamás había parecido tener interés en Dom. Luego pasó todo lo demás y se dio cuenta que no era que Brian no quisiera a Dominic, simplemente no se podía permitir quererlo.

_________________________________

Brian llegó al aeropuerto de Miami por la tarde de un caluroso sábado. Rome ya lo esperaba en la sala fuera de la puerta de salida y O’Conner sonrió complacido de ver a su hermano tal como lo recordaba. Aquellos meses parecían como años y Brian se sentía viejo del alma. Rome lo vio de lejos, pudo reconocer su mirada de sorpresa al verlo de ese modo, pero de inmediato cambió, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo cariñoso que hizo a Brian sentir mejor, lo hizo sentir verdaderamente en casa.

-Hey hermano…

-Bienvenido a casa, Brian. –Rome le palmeó la espalda y ambos caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto luego de recoger las cosas del rubio, Brian le hacía preguntas acerca del tiempo que estuvo fuera y Rome se limitó a las historias del taller y de los demás, omitiendo la parte de la visita de Dominic y su familia y de que los había llamado para contarles de su llegada. Rome podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que Brian extrañaba a esos imbéciles, y de lo mucho que los quería, así que si lograba que Brian y la familia Toretto se conciliaran, quizá no tendría que ver a su hermano tan destrozado. Aunque eso no significaba que iba soltar tan fácil a Brian, el idiota de Toretto se merecía su trato frío por lo que le había hecho a Brian.

Durante el camino al taller, Brian se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto a mitad de una historia que Rome le contaba, el motor de su skyline lo arrulló durante el camino y por primera vez en varios meses, se sintió seguro y tranquilo, permitiéndose bajar la guardia al estar en compañía de su hermano. Todo lo que había pasado en esos meses aún lo perseguía en sus sueños y estaba seguro que jamás podría librarse de esos recuerdos, pero todas esa heridas en su memoria no eran algo que fuese a compartir con nadie, no podía hacerles saber lo que hizo. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

Dominic y su familia habían llegado a Miami un día antes y se había hospedado en un hotel esperando a tener más noticias de la llegada de Brian. Ese sábado por fin Brian llegaría a suelo estadounidense viniera de dónde viniera y Dominic estaba tan ansioso que no pudo siquiera dormir. Era como si tuviera nitrógeno recorriéndole las venas, simplemente no podía estarse quieto y Mia no lo presionó, lo dejó ser sabiendo que no habría nada que calmara a su hermano hasta que viera a Brian con sus propios ojos.

Por fin el momento de encontrarse con la pieza restante de su familia llegó, todos se subieron a sus autos y llegaron al taller de Tej quien ahora se comportaba menos a la defensiva con ellos, Jimmy y Jesse hablaban de programaciones y sistemas de autos sin parar, así que Tej y Toretto habían hecho una tregua al ver a los más jóvenes llevarse tan bien. Tej no dudaba que la familia Toretto fuesen buenas personas, sólo no le gustaba el hecho de que Brian hubiera vendido su trasero al FBI por ellos, algo no cuadraba ahí, pero Tej sin duda no sería quien levantara el dedo para acusarlos.

Letty, Mia y Suki también habían puesto una clase de tregua entre ellas y habían terminado hablando de cosas entre autos, diseños y Mia le había contado a Suki, en voz baja, la razón por la cual su hermano parecía tan ansioso. Suki se rio, pero añadió algo que hizo reír a las otras chicas.

- _Bullet_ no es alguien fácil de complacer. Lo he visto rechazar a varios. Atrae idiotas con esos ojos azules que tiene.

Para cuando Brian y Rome llegaron, la fiesta de bienvenida preparada para Brian parecía llena. Algunos amigos de la escena ilegal estaban ahí, pero Brian apenas tuvo tiempo de notar a la gente debido a que seguía somnoliento.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó, aclarándose la voz y tallándose la cara con ambas manos para intentar sacarse el sueño que llevaba encima.

-Una fiesta. Tej y Suki insistieron en que debíamos celebrar tu llegada. –Respondió Rome, apagando el motor.

-No era necesario que lo hicieran, además estoy muerto.

-Vamos hombre, no le vas a decir que no a unas buenas cervezas, además… hay algo como, una sorpresa. Una chica linda vino a verte. –El moreno le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Brian.

-¿Chica? –Brian enarcó una ceja y bajó del auto a la par que Rome. Ni siquiera había notado los autos aparcados a un lado del taller.

-Ya verás.

Brian bajó su maleta del auto y Rome estaba por ayudarle, sacando el estuche negro y pesado que Brian había traído con él, cuando Brian lo detuvo.

-Yo lo llevo. –Insistió, arrancándoselo casi de las manos.

-Hombre, ¿qué carajo traes ahí? Esa cosa pesa una tonelada.

-Nada importante… un recuerdo. –Brian intentó fingir una sonrisa, pero Rome sabía bien que esa reacción había sido extraña en su hermano, sin embargo prefirió no presionarlo, Brian estaba cansado y no necesitaba un interrogatorio justo ahora. No cuando estaba por pasar algo que seguro lo pondría estresado.

Brian miró el taller y pudo ver la hilera de carros aparcados cercanos al taller hasta que su vista cayó en el _Charger_ negro a lado de un _Eclipse_ seguido de un _Maxima_ y un _Jetta_ que conocía a la perfección. Tan sólo ver el _Charger_ hizo que su sangre se calentara de inmediato, no con coraje, sin no con nerviosismo, sintió que algo en su estómago se volvía un agujero negro y hasta sintió los brazos débiles.

-Ah… ya te diste cuenta. –Rome miró en dirección de los autos que Brian veía y luego vio como la familia Toretto se congregaba para recibir a Brian al igual que sus amigos de Miami.

Brian miró ahora hacia donde Rome veía y sintió que le daba algo, no supo explicar qué, pero definitivamente no se sentía bien. Dominic lo observaba de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo y Brian fue consciente de lo mal que se veía. Él mismo se había clasificado como un desastre al verse en el espejo antes de volver.

Ahora estaba más delgado, aunque seguía manteniendo músculos debido a lo difícil del entrenamiento, llevaba el cabello corto, casi al ras, de forma militar y tenía una barba de algunos días que no se había rasurado, sin contar con la cicatriz que tenía en un costado de su ojo izquierdo y las ojeras bajo sus ojos más el moretón de una de sus mejillas que ya no se veía tan escandaloso como al principio, pero que sin duda aún causaba impresión y la necesidad de que alguien le preguntase que si estaba bien. La playera azul oscura que llevaba le holgaba lo suficiente a su delgada figura y los pantalones negros y botas del mismo color y estilo militar lo hacían ver tan diferente de lo que había sido. Llevaba unas placas plateadas colgadas al cuello y repentinamente sintió ganas de ocultarlas.

-Vamos hombre, no es ningún muerto. Mia está aquí también, ella es la chica linda de la que hablaba. –Rome le dijo, intentando sacarlo de su estupor, pero Brian aún no fue capaz de decir nada, tomó sus cosas y asintió.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le dijo Rome al verlo tomar un camino distinto.

-Quiero guardar esto primero, no son juguetes. –Respondió Brian, caminando rápido y agachando la cabeza para no tener que ver a nadie, Rome lo siguió de cerca.

-Brian, espera. –Dijo Mia, pero Suki le tomó el brazo delicadamente para detenerla.

-Dale espacio. Seguro que ha sido una sorpresa, ya volverá.

Rome les hizo un ademán con la cabeza y Dom no se resistió la urgencia de ver a Brian aunque Vince le hubiera intentado detener al igual que Letty.

Brian entró a su viejo tráiler, dejando su maleta a un lado de su cama para luego poner el estuche negro sobre la cama. Respiró fuertemente y trató de calmarse tal como le habían enseñado. Parecía que nada de los trucos aprendidos le sirvió para tranquilarse después de ver a Dom. Todo ese tiempo deseando verlo y no verlo por miedo a las represalias y el hombre se aparecía cuando menos podía soportarlo. Estaba a nada de quebrarse.

-Hey, Brian, ¿estás bien? –Rome entró a su tráiler y lo vio intentando componerse de la previa impresión. La música fuera se colaba en el interior de aquel lugar, no demasiado alto. -¿Qué pasa hermano?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Soltó Brian un poco más brusco de lo normal.

-Ellos te lo van a decir.

-¿Vienen por venganza? –Exigió saber Brian, pero Rome negó.

-No, hermano. Nada de eso, si vinieran por venganza hubiera pateado sus estúpidos traseros desde hace tiempo. Pero esto es algo que debes hablar con ellos.

-No quiero hablar nada con ellos.

-¿Por qué no, Brian? –La voz profunda y grave que los interrumpió casi hizo saltar a Brian. Dominic los había seguido hasta allí y sin importarle la privacidad, lo acorraló donde no podía escapar.

-Creo que debería dejarlos hablar. –Rome le dio un apretón al hombro de Brian para darle confianza y apoyo y lo dejó a solas con Dominic, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Toretto. _< <Tócale un solo cabello y estás muerto>> _Podía leerse en esa mirada y Dominic asintió en entendimiento.

El silencio pesado que envolvió a los dos corredores casi asfixia a Brian, quería decirle a Rome que no lo dejara solo con Dom, que no podía resistirlo, que no podía hacer eso justo ahora, pero el único que estaba ahí era Dominic, con su mirada pesada sobre él. El hombre se acercó un paso a Brian y el rubio retrocedió tan sólo para chocar las piernas contra la cama, Dom alzó una ceja, no comprendía del todo la precaución o el miedo que Brian le tenía, pero se detuvo, no avanzó más a él para darle espacio.

-Dime, Brian, ¿por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros, con migo? –Insistió Dom, siempre siendo más bueno para las preguntas que para las respuestas.

-No, Dom. Dime ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí con los demás? Hombre… esto es una locura. –Brian se puso una mano en el rostro, pero de inmediato la retiró al sentir que el moretón de su cara aún dolía. Según el doctor que lo relevó de servicio, no tenía la mejilla estrellada, pero dolía como el infierno el golpe.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí? –Dom se acercó al verlo en dolor y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Brian, con cuidado y el rubio tuvo que equilibrarse o de otro modo caería por tratar de alejarse del mayor. Dominic puso una mano firme en su cintura, evitando que cayera y la cercanía que tuvieron hizo que Brian quisiera saltar y huir como gato espantado. La manera en la que Dominic lo sostenía por la cintura no era la forma en la que una persona normal toma a otra, era más bien la de un amante que sostiene a su compañero y Brian no se sentía capaz de soportar esa clase de afecto, porque sólo se daría expectativas y esperanzas y no podía darse el lujo de tenerlas.

-Dom, suelta…

-¿Qué te pasó? –Volvió a insistir el mayor y Brian soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por la proximidad de Dominic.

-Golpe… Fue un mal golpe.

-¿De quién?

-Dom…

-¿De quién Brian? ¿En qué carajo te metiste?

-¡Diablos, Dom! Déjame respirar un minuto. –Brian se alejó de Dominic de un tirón brusco y antes de tener que luchar más contra él, Dom lo soltó. –Llegas aquí de repente y me preguntas miles de cosas y ni siquiera me das un minuto para asimilar que estás aquí… Dom, yo… no sé qué decir, no sé si vas a golpearme, no sé si viniste aquí para sacar tu odio, para tomar venganza, no sé qué quieres al venir hasta aquí. –Brian inhaló y exhaló rápidamente y de manera fuerte de modo que sus resollidos llenaban el espacio pequeño en el tráiler.

-Vine por ti, Brian. ¿Es tan difícil de entender eso? No vine por venganza ni por odio, vine por ti. Eres parte de mi familia ahora y aunque nos ha tomado bastante tiempo regresar por ti, aquí estamos. Jesse, Vince, a quienes les salvaste la vida, Leon, Letty, Mia… Todo estamos aquí por ti.

Brian se sentó en la cama y bajó los hombros, mirando en desconcierto a Dom quien parecía pelearse internamente por decirle algo más, pero sin ser capaz de formular palabras, él se sentía igual.

-Supe lo que hiciste por nosotros. Hace poco más de tres meses, cuando por fin pudimos volver al país, vinimos de inmediato buscando por ti. La única pista que teníamos de tu paradero era que estabas en Miami así que te buscamos, hicimos lo que pudimos y encontramos un rastro hasta este lugar. Nos encontramos con tu amigo Rome y… bueno, fue Mia quien pudo hablar con él luego de una primera mala impresión.

-Ah… vaya… -Brian parecía menos confundido, sin embargo aún tenía muchas preguntas en mente.

-Mia nos contó todo lo que le dijo tu amigo, lo que hiciste por nosotros, lo que tuviste que cargar por nosotros y de cómo fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para venderte al FBI para terminar con esto.

-¿Perdona? Por si no te diste cuenta, lo hice por ustedes, imbécil. Lo hice para limpiar tu nombre, conseguí el maldito trato para limpiar su nombre y no sabes cuántas cosas tuve que pagar para darte tu libertad. –Brian se levantó casi de un salto, acercándose a Dom quien parecía acusarlo de haber hecho algo malo cuando todo lo había hecho por el amor que le tenía.

-¿Y qué iba a pasar si no regresabas de ese trato? ¿Eh? Rome nos dijo que probablemente volverías en una bolsa negra y entonces ¿qué? ¿Cómo planeabas que esto fuera algo bueno si no regresabas con vida? –Dom parecía realmente molesto por lo que él calificaba como una actitud estúpidamente arriesgada por parte de Brian.

-Porque sabía en lo que me metía, Dom. Lo hice para limpiar tu nombre y pensé que era algo bueno para ti, no importaban las consecuencias, le pondría un fin a esto.

-¿Cómo podría ser algo bueno si hubieras muerto, Brian?

-¡No importaba! –Brian, molesto y encabritado, alzó la voz contra Dominic y el otro hizo lo mismo.

-¡Claro que importa! –Toretto le tomó del collar de placas y lo atrajo en un beso violento y frustrado. Lo besó ávidamente, atrapándolo entre uno de sus fuertes brazos y sosteniendo su cuello con una mano para no permitirle alejarse, Brian cedió más rápido de lo esperado y la lucha entre ambos pares de labios y lenguas mezcló saliva y agresividad combinados también con la confusión de emociones que Brian sentía y los sentimientos de Dominic que iban desde el enojo por lo estúpido e irresponsable que era Brian, al miedo que sintió por pensar que pudo jamás volver, y el amor que sentía por él.

Cuando se separaron Brian se sentía mareado por la intensidad de aquel beso y miró a Dom como si no pudiese enfocarlo de repente, Dominic lo observaba como si quisiera grabarse sus facciones para jamás olvidarlas, miraba dentro de aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar.

-Vine aquí por ti. Porque me perteneces, pensé que Mia te lo había dejado claro la primera vez que te lo dijo.

-Dom yo…

-No, Brian. No quiero ningún ‘pero’. No viajé desde LA hasta Miami para no llevarme a mi rubio preferido.

Brian asintió un poco, aún confundido por lo extraño de aquella situación. Estaba cansado y aún no era capaz de analizar todo eso, sin contar que el beso que Dominic le había dado lo había dejado como drogado.

-Oigan, ¿ya terminaron de besarse? Porque hay una fiesta afuera y no eres el único que quiere ver a Brian. –Rome irrumpió el momento, estaba en la entrada del tráiler y Brian de inmediato volvió a la consciencia y se separó de Dominic al instante, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por la manera en la que Rome los había encontrado.

-Salgamos. –Pidió Brian y se unió a Roman tratando de no hacer más contacto visual con ninguno de los dos hombres.

Rome y Dominic se miraron al salir.

-Le rompes el corazón y te rompo el cuello, ¿entendiste? –Advirtió seriamente Rome y Dominic asintió.

-Eso no va a pasar. –Afirmó Dom, confiado en aquello.

Brian se unió con los demás y en cuestión de nada, Suki se colgó a él dándole un gran abrazo y Tej y Jimmy lo recibieron con saludos amistosos y después de saludar a los conocidos de las carreas, retándose los unos a los otros para una nueva carrera tan pronto Brian estuviera asentado, tuvo que encontrarse con las personas que formaban parte de la única familia que lo había recibido y lo había querido de verdad, aparte de Rome.

Todos estaban congregados juntos y Brian sonrió dudoso y se acercó a ellos, el momento fue incómodo, pero Mía fue la primera en saltar a abrazarlo y recibirlo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Brian, estoy tan feliz de verte… -Le susurró ella y Brian la abrazó también, permitiéndose que el cariño sincero de Mia le curara las heridas. –Lamento todo, Brian… Dios… lo lamento tanto. –Mia parecía al borde de las lágrimas, pero Brian la apaciguó.

-No importa, Mia. Todo está bien.

Al soltarla, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla que no tenía amoratada y se miraron con un amor de hermanos que Brian había extrañado demasiado.   
El segundo en abrazarlo, a pesar de lo extraño que podría parecer, fue Jesse, el hiperactivo chico era demasiado efusivo.

-Te debo la vida, hermano. Te juro que haré el diseño más asombroso para tu carro y jamás tendrás que sufrir un mal reparo. Además, gracias por volver, Dom no para de tener ese horrible humor porque no estabas. Hombre, es tan bueno volverte a ver. –Jesse dijo todo eso con un solo respiró y Brian sonrió divertido por la verborrea del menor quien lo apretó en su abrazo lo que hizo que Brian recordara que sus costillas aún resentían la explosión que lo mandó a chocar contra una pared y que le había dejado una costilla fisurada.

-Jesse ten cuidado, vas a lastimar a Brian. –Letty regañó al menor y Jesse de inmediato soltó a Brian al escucharlo quejarse. Brian sostenía su costado y tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro que Rome notó de inmediato así que se acercó a él, Dom también lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa, B? –Rome cuestionó y todos de inmediato parecían al borde de sus asientos.

-¿Brian?

-Nada… es… no es nada –Brian miró a Dom y a Roman quienes tenían su mejor cara de _< <Nada de mierda, O’conner>> _

Mia se acercó a él y puso una mano donde Brian se sostenía y sintió la ligera hinchazón y los vendajes.

-¿Cuántas costillas? –Preguntó ella y Brian supo de inmediato que no sería capaz de mentirles más.

-Sólo una. –Respondió. El dolor ya estaba pasando.

-¿Quebrada? –Mia frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Fisura.

-¿Y las demás?

-Contusiones únicamente. –Brian apretó los labios al notar como miraban a Mia como si la chica estuviese hablando un idioma distinto, sin embargo era perfectamente entendible que Brian tenía una costilla fisurada y las demás con posibles contusiones.

-Siéntate. –Dom lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta una silla y lo obligó a sentarse sin ser tan brusco, Brian tan sólo se rio un poco divertido por la actitud de todos, aunque no debería.

-Estoy bien. Sólo duele un poco. –Insistió él y Letty se acercó para acariciarle el poco cabello que tenía.

-¿Qué onda con tu corte militar? –Preguntó ella y Leon a su lado señaló sus placas.

-¿Te enlistaste en la armada?

-Así que de policía a militar, ¿eh, _buster? –_ Vince siguió y Brian negó de inmediato, miró a Dom quien parecía también querer respuestas a esas preguntas.

-Nada de eso. Es algo… complicado. El FBI me las dio. –Brian no añadió que se las habían dado en caso de tener que recoger su cuerpo de algún lado y que con eso podrían identificarlo, seguro que nadie deseaba escucharlo.

-¿Ya te revisó un doctor, Brian? –Preguntó Mia de inmediato antes de que el rubio intentara desviar la conversación.

-Justo antes de regresar, todo está bien, en serio. Sólo, nada de peleas por ahora. –Brian miró a Vince y este asintió un poco.

-Patearé tu trasero cuando no estés lloriqueando por una costilla, entonces. –Afirmó el hombre, lo que hizo a Brian sonreír complacido.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. –Le debatió Rome, pero no había demasiada saña en ello, sólo una ligera advertencia que todos bien conocían por parte de Rome.

La fiesta continuó en un ritmo tranquilo y a una hora cómoda las personas fueron retirándose, despidiéndose de Brian y recordándole lo bueno que era tenerlo de vuelta. Al final, en el estacionamiento de Tej sólo quedaban los autos propios y los de la familia Toretto. Suki estaba durmiéndose recargada en el cuerpo de Tej y Jimmy estaba aún platicando con Jesse, aunque ahora sus comentarios eran menos porque todos estaban resintiendo el cansancio del día. Dom decidió que era momento de volver en cuanto vio que Mia cabeceaba sentada a lado de Vince quien mantenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica.

-Es hora de irnos. –Declaró levantándose de su asiento el mayor de los Torettos y Brian lo miró ligeramente incrédulo de que así como así, Dom decidiera irse, como si el beso que le había dado ya se le hubiera olvidado. Aún quería hablar con él.

-Claro, hombre. Creo que todos debemos descansar y Brian también usaría un buen sueño. –Dijo Tej y Suki sonrió, dispuesta a verlos partir pronto si con ello lograba ir a la cama ya.

-Brian…

-¿Dónde se están quedando? ¿Por qué te vas tan de repente? –Brian apenas había tenido consciencia de cómo habían sonado sus preguntas, pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse cuando Dom le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

-Tú vienes con migo. –Dijo con toda seguridad el hombre, pero Rome saltó al momento de su asiento.

-Claro que no, ¿qué te crees, Toretto? Deja a mi hermano en paz. –Rome hablaba como el típico hermano celoso que no permite que su hermana menor se vaya con cualquiera. Mia les escuchó y sonrió al igual que todos los demás presentes que veían la escena cómica entre aquellos dos.

-Mira, _amigo._ No es tu asunto si Brian se va conmigo, creo que él es suficientemente grande para decidir si quiere quedarse.

-Obviamente quiere quedarse. –Debatió Rome. Brian tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que Brian decida por sí mismo? –Dom finalizó y Roman miró a Brian quien parecía dividido entre la risa y la vergüenza por la escena que aquellos dos estaban haciendo.

-Rome…

-Oh, hermano… -Rome conocía ese tono de Brian.

-Rome, escucha. Está bien, iré con él, no tienes que preocuparte. Mia estará allí. –Aseguró Brian a Rome, ya que si alguien podía hacer a Dom retroceder, esa era su hermana.

-¿Ves?  -Dom parecía victorioso y Rome tan sólo entornó los ojos.

-Tócale un cabello y estás muerto, Toretto. –Rome lo señaló con el dedo, advirtiéndole seriamente y Brian quiso esconderse por lo roja que tenía la cara.

-Rome, por favor… -Pidió y los demás se rieron al notar la vergüenza del ex policía.

Esta vez Mia decidió regresar en el auto de Vince, para darle la oportunidad a Dom de conducir a lado de Brian y luego de que el rubio tomara algunas cosas de su casa y se despidiera de Rome, subió al _Charger_ en el asiento del copiloto. Ese auto era tal y como lo recordaba y le dio la sensación de tener un deja Vuh, aunque él nunca se había subido a ese auto hasta ese momento. Oírlo arrancar le hizo mirar a Dom, el rugido de ese motor le envió electricidad en el cuerpo y se sintió ligeramente ofuscado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Dom? –Le preguntó de nuevo y el mencionado sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya te lo dije, Brian. Vine por lo que me pertenece.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo. n_n Espero que les siga gustando la historia. El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, pero esperaré hasta tener escrito el siguiente para poder actualizar, procuraré no tardar. Saludos!

El viaje hasta el hotel donde la familia de Dominic se estaba hospedando por el momento fue muy silencioso y tranquilo, lo que lo hizo menos incómodo. Brian básicamente había tratado de ponerse lo más cómodo posible y cerró los ojos como si quisiera dormitar, seguía cansado por el viaje y quería drenar su cuerpo de la adrenalina que aún sentía en las venas de las previas emociones y Dom no parecía tener intenciones de pedirle una explicación o de hacerle preguntas. Brian estaba profundamente agradecido por eso ya que sentía que realmente su cuerpo y su cerebro necesitaban un receso antes de que de verdad se quebrara.

Todo el trabajo que tuvo que hacer, las cosas que vio, las cosas que dijo, las cosas que hizo… Aún debía aprender a lidiar con ello, a guardarlo y dejarlo pasar, y para eso estaba seguro que necesitaría tiempo, mucho tiempo y no debía arrastrar a nadie con él. Siempre decían que el primer paso para hacer las cosas bien era admitir que tienes un problema.

Al bajar del auto y permitir que Dom guardara el _Charger_ seguido por los demás, Mia se quedó con él y lo guio hasta las habitaciones luego de recoger las tarjetas del hotel con el guardia de la noche que tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero que aún a pesar de no decir mucho, no les cuestionó nada tampoco. El recibidor se veía muy pacífico a esa hora de la noche y al fondo había una alberca iluminada por luces acuáticas; con el calor que hacía en Miami a Brian se le antojó darse una ducha, quizá meterse en la alberca y flotar un rato.

-¿No los esperamos? –Preguntó él, llevaba en su espalda la maleta que había preparado aunque no tenía la esperanza de quedarse mucho tiempo.

-No, ya vendrán. –Dijo Mia y sonrió confiada, presionando el botón del elevador y este se abrió al instante. Entró con ella, sólo para darse cuenta que Mia quería hablar de algo en el momento en que suspiró un poco y lo miró.

-Brian…

-¿Dime? –Fingió una sonrisa de medio lado aunque sabía, por la mirada de Mia, que no la engañaba.

-Dom habla en serio. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y al darse cuenta que Brian no parecía reaccionar mucho a eso, prosiguió –Esta vez va en serio. Intenté muchas veces que lo hiciera, que… que hablara contigo. No lo hieras, por favor. –Le pidió con una mirada preocupada.

-Eso intento, Mia. Eso he estado intentando y sé que… que he fallado, pero también he pagado el precio.

La chica observó con profunda consternación a Brian, pero este bajó la cabeza y evitó la mirada de la chica, deseando que no preguntara nada y al parecer ella logró comprender que no era el momento exacto para preguntar cuán alto había sido ese precio, así que le tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso, como si supiera que Brian necesitaba todas las caricias fraternales y amorosas que ella pudiera darle.

-Ya no más, Brian. Eres nuestra familia, como siempre lo has sido. –Afirmó ella y Brian se obligó a creerle para no sentirse como un intruso al menos por esa noche. Dom tan sólo había demandado que fuera con ellos y él ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces. Toretto sólo tenía que decir “salta” y él preguntaría “¿qué tan alto?” por el modo en el que su cerebro funcionaba ahora y eso lo hacía despreciarse, sólo un poco.

Mia le dio tarjeta para la habitación que Dom tenía y antes de pedirle una explicación Dom apareció por el elevador con los demás y Mia se colgó de Vince para luego desaparecer sin darle tiempo de hacer una retirada. Letty le dio una palmada en la espalda para asegurarlo y le sonrió de esa forma en la que la morena sugería ciertas cosas que Brian no estaba preparado para razonar.

Leon y Jesse desaparecieron en su propia habitación sin decir nada ni mirar a los dos hombres que estaban aún parados en un incómodo momento.

-Quiero tomar una ducha. –Resolvió Dom decir y le tomó la tarjeta de las manos a Brian para abrir la habitación y una vez dentro dejó la puerta abierta.

<<No seas cobarde>> Se dijo a sí mismo Brian y se adentró a la habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta. Dom estaba sin camiseta, sacando cosas de sus bolsillos y Brian sintió que todo eso había sido una terrible idea, así que estuvo a punto de decir que eso era idiota y que se iría, para así al menos ir a su tráiler en el taller de Tej, esconderse en su cama y conservar algo de dignidad mientras podía. Sólo que Dom era más rápido y le habló cortándole las ideas de repente.

-Tomaré un baño primero, descansa por ahora… -Para hacer más difícil las cosas, el hombre se giró y lo miró fijamente, Brian tragó en seco –Quiero verte aquí, quiero tenerte aquí, así que no salgas corriendo. –Dom tenía un ligero tono de sarcasmo, quizá es que ya había notado lo rígido que Brian estaba, el rubio apenas y se movía, apenas y decía algo, como si fuese un conejo asustado a punto de saltar y huir tan pronto las luces de un auto lo descubrieran en las tinieblas. Dom era el conductor que parecía no desear arrollar al conejo.

-Bien, yo… estaré aquí. –Manejó responder, aunque su voz no le ayudaba- Dom se le acercó, levantó una mano y le palmeó la cabeza de manera infantil para luego darle un beso en la frente con una simpleza que casi se sentía como si jamás hubiesen estado separados. El cariño era tan cómodo y familiar que hizo a Brian relajarse. Parecía como si fuera la manera de Dom de decirle que estaba bien, que no estaba en peligro.

El sonido de la regadera al ser abierta relajó aún más a Brian cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo y a salvo de la presencia avasalladora de Dominic, al menos por unos momentos. Así que se desnudó de inmediato y fue cuidadoso al retirar sus vendas, aunque sus costillas estaban bien, mucha presión lo hacía dolerse; también se dejó sus placas militares en su cuello.   
Fuera de la habitación, tras el hermoso ventanal cubierto por unas cortinas pesadas de color vino y protectores blancos, había una plataforma recubierta con césped y una piscina que lo invitaba a darse un refrescante baño para mermar el calor de esa noche. Se quedó en un par de shorts playeros y salió de la habitación por el ventanal, dejándolo abierto para que Dom entendiese que no había corrido, sólo estaba tratando de encontrarse.   
Una luna llena colgaba en lo alto del cielo y al darle un vistazo sintió la necesidad de tomar un respiro grande para asegurarse que ese era el aire cálido de su tan añorado Miami, no el frío viento de un lugar remoto de Rusia.

Su piel tocó el agua y se erizó de inmediato, el agua estaba a temperatura agradable y se hundió en esta de una sola bocanada sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban al instante. Nadó bajo el agua y emergió poco después, tomando aire y flotando en el agua flojamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en armonía por ahora. Estar cerca de Dom sólo le hacía sentir que tenía nitrógeno en las venas.   
Poco después volvió a sumergirse, nadó de un lado a otro sin demasiado esfuerzo y por fin, al emerger, los pasos y la presencia de alguien lo alertaron, pero al ver a Dom acercarse hacia la alberca le hicieron sentir como que sus hábitos de su trabajo funcionaban de la forma equivocada.   
Brian nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y recargó sus brazos en el alfeizar, Dom le miraba desde arriba.

-¿Nado nocturno?

-Extrañaba las piscinas. –Confesó él.

-Así que… -Dom se sentó y hundió sus piernas en el agua. Llevaba unos shorts negros y no usaba camiseta. –Nada de paradisiacos lugares en tu misión, ¿eh?

Brian negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios.

-¿Y entonces?

El rubio no parecía dispuesto a decir mucho, pero habló.

-Frío.

Dom lo observó de la misma manera que Mia lo había hecho y Brian pudo ver los parecidos de esos dos y se sintió un poco feliz por ello.

-Ven aquí, el agua está fresca. –Brian se hizo hacia atrás y flotó un poco, Dom no parecía maravillado por la idea de nadar, pero tampoco molesto por esta así que accedió a unirse y se metió a la alberca, sintiendo como el agua fresca le erizaba la piel. Fue hundiéndose hasta que el agua le cubrió el pecho y flotó tranquilamente, Brian se alejaba de él, pero supuso que el hombre necesitaba su espacio así que tampoco le presionó demasiado y floto a la deriva en la alberca.

-Sé que quieres preguntar muchas cosas… -Rompió Brian el silencio que tan sólo había sido mermado por el revoloteo del agua –Pero no puedo contestarte todo de golpe… -Brian recargó su espalda contra el borde de la alberca, parado en una parte en la que no estaba tan hondo y donde sobresalía su pecho. Dom se acercó a él y tomó la misma posición que él sin parecer muy apresurado, cargando esa manera tranquila que a veces tenía de hacer las cosas, pero que significaba que estaba calculando la situación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todo esto… ponerte en riesgo. –Aquello era lo primero que Dom necesitaba saber, aunque se figuraba la respuesta, quería escucharlo de los labios del rubio.

-Quizá por la misma razón por la que tú volviste aquí. Por la familia, porque se los debía, por ti… por tu perdón… -Brian quiso añadir “por tu amor”, pero se lo reservó por el momento. –Aunque realmente quisiera saber por qué volviste. Todo… todo eso en el tráiler…

-Es lo que es, Brian. No son rodeos ni nada por el estilo. –Dom acorraló a Brian poniendo ambos brazos a sus costados, recargados en el alfeizar de la alberca, demasiado cercano al rubio quien deseó que hubiese más espacio entre ellos porque la proximidad y la calidez de Dom aún sin estar pegados, lo hacía vibrar y sentirse como si quisiera _correr._

-Dom… tú no deberías hacer esto…

-Brian, creo que es claro que yo decido que debo o no debo hacer.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿Qué pasa con…

-No pasa nada con ellos. Lo entienden. Las cosas son así y ya no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo… A no ser que no sea lo que realmente quieres. –Toretto quitó los brazos para darle su libertad a Brian e intentó retroceder al darse cuenta que había hecho muchas especulaciones y que existía la posibilidad de que Brian no se sintiera de la misma forma que él, pero el menor lo detuvo tomándole de una forma un tanto inesperada, colgándosele al cuello con ambos brazos. Dom lo recibió sin dudar, tan sólo podía escucharlo respirar fuertemente, como si resollara, y casi podía sentir su corazón acelerado.

-No puedo responderte las preguntas de lo que hice… -Brian mantenía la cabeza gacha, casi recargada en el pecho de Dom. –Sólo lo hice por ti, ¿ok?

-¿Por eso respondiste el beso? –Dom tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios, una que parecía victoriosa. Brian asintió con la cabeza y Dom le obligó a levantar el rostro, tomándolo por el mentón y O’Conner no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

-Esta cicatriz… -Dom delineó con un dedo la cicatriz que adornaba el rostro de Brian de una manera infame, sabía que era de una navaja, conocía bien ese tipo de cicatrices, la manera en la que las hojas delgadas y filosas abrían la carne.

-Fue peor el golpe… -Dijo Brian, pero eso no pareció sacar de su preocupación a Dom ya que le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, rozando los colores morados, verdes y rojizos de aquel golpe.

-¿Qué fue?

-Un extintor. –Respondió y aunque Dominic no dijo nada, podía ver la consternación en su rostro. –No está rota, sólo… sólo es golpe, tuve suerte.

-¿Suerte? ¿Acaso eres suicida ahora Brian? –Dom enarcó una ceja, mirando a Brian como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo, pero no lo hizo, lo acercó a él y lo abrazó un tanto fuerte para el gusto de las costillas dolidas de Brian, lo que lo hizo sisear en dolor.

-Maldición, tus costillas. –Toretto lo soltó y trató de examinarlo, pero Brian parecía querer ocultar su dolor.

-Estoy bien… -Articuló con la voz dolida.

-Es hora de que te pongas las vendas de nuevo y descanses, vamos.

-Estoy bien, Dom. En serio. –Brian mentía y Dom podía verlo, pero no se lo reprochó así que lo empujó para que saliera de la piscina y así poder llevarlo a la cama de una vez. No de manera sexual, sino para que descansara. Eso podía esperar.

_______________________________________

Dominic despertó al sonido de agua corriente y tentó la cama con una mano para confirmar la desaparición de Brian así que se sacó el sueño poco a poco. Las vendas de Brian más sus cadenas militares estaban sobre las desarregladas sábanas. Aquella noche de sueño había sido la mejor en todos esos meses, quizá no quería aceptarlo tan pronto o decirlo en voz alta, pero tener a Brian de vuelta y sentirlo cerca lo hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo y relajado, porque a pesar de habérselo negado a Mia muchas veces, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, no saber nada de Brian lo había estado matando lentamente. Ahora todo parecía en su lugar.

El ex policía apareció en el cuarto unos minutos después, llevaba una de las batas de baño dispuestas para su uso. Tenía el rostro rasurado y se veía genuinamente descansado para ser una hora temprana en la mañana. El moretón en su piel se veía realmente preocupante, pero quizá era así porque la antes bronceada piel del rubio había perdido esa tonalidad tostada y ahora estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¿No te desperté o sí? –Preguntó sin elevar demasiado la voz y Dom negó con la cabeza.

-Hábitos normales al no sentir a la otra persona a mi lado. Aunque no sentí el momento en que te levantaste. –Dom se incorporó un poco, recargando su espalda en el respaldo acolchonado de la cama.

-Me enseñaron a ser sutil y silencioso. –Brian se sentó en la cama, de lado, para poder ver a Dom, aún sentía una necesidad grande volver a la cama y quedarse dormido, pero sus hábitos no se lo permitían.

-¿Quiénes? –El otro hombre frunció el ceño, ligeramente consternado. Quizá Brian no estaba listo para contestarle todo, pero esta vez el rubio no ocultó la información.

-La organización con la que estuve trabajando. Me tuvieron un par de semanas en entrenamiento, luego me mandaron a mi misión. ¿Me ayudas a ponerme las vendas?

Dominic quiso hacer más preguntas, pero se las guardó y se acercó a Brian quien se había desatado la bata y se había semi desvestido para que él le pusiera las vendas. Sólo en ese momento Toretto notó los cardenales morados, rojizos y azules en el costado de Brian y las nuevas cicatrices que adornaban su espalda. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos viajara a una cicatriz en su hombro derecho, la tocó suavemente y Brian se erizó y miró a Dom con un rostro casi arrepentido.

-No fue letal. El disparo fue de tan lejos que fue muy superficial, cicatrizó rápido, aunque horrible, ¿no es así?

-¿Y las demás? –Dom apenas era capaz de despegar la vista de algunas de esas marcas.

-Entrenamiento y la explosión que me fisuró la costilla. –Brian parecía apenado de su cuerpo, apretando el borde de la bata como si quisiera cubrirse de nuevo para ocultar su cuerpo de la vista inquisitoria de Dom, pero el mayor no se lo permitió, tan sólo le besó la cicatriz del balazo y luego el cuello, como si ese gesto romántico fuese una normalidad entre ellos; Brian tenía la cara roja y evitó la mirada de Dom quien pacientemente comenzó a ponerle el vendaje alrededor de su cuerpo, firme, pero no como para lastimarlo.

Habiendo terminado su tarea, Dom tomó las placas metálicas en sus manos y Brian se levantó de la cama para vestirse ya que sólo llevaba los bóxers puestos. Sacó de su mochila unos pantalones negros deportivos y una playera del mismo color. Últimamente sus ropas eran de colores negros, como si aún se tratara de su entrenamiento o sus días con el FBI. Dom pasaba sus dedos sobre los números imprentados en las placas y las iniciales que no tenían ningún sentido para él.

-¿Qué significan?

-Uhmm… -Brian volvió a sentarse en la cama, mirando la forma en la que Dom apreciaba la cadena. –Son iniciales y códigos. –Le respondió, pero eso no pareció hacer mucho sentido a Dominic quien enarcó una ceja, Brian sonrió divertido.

Las placas tenía la inscripción: _B.E.S._ En una, y en la otra: _41-35-51_

-Era un mensaje para Roman. Si alguna vez recibía las placas. Si yo moría, las placas sería lo único que regresaría, quizá. Brian Earl Spiner no fue un nombre que los policías me dieron durante el caso. Va más allá, cuando era adolescente y Roman y yo hacíamos estupideces como robar autos. –Brian hizo una pausa y tomó las placas de las manos de Dom y se las colgó al cuello –Así que eso es lo que significan las iniciales, Rome entendería. 41 es el código para hacer contacto, 35 es el código para misión cumplida y 51 es el código para muerte en combate. Fue lo único que pude pensar para esto.

-Haces las cosas como si no tuvieras miedo de morir.

-No es eso. Realmente no sabía si volvería. –La sinceridad de Brian sobre ese tópico hizo tensar a Dom quien lo tomó por las manos y lo sometió en la cama sin ser brusco, Brian se rio un poco por la actitud del otro tan repentina.

-No vuelvas a decir esas cosas. Lo dices como… -Dominic hizo una pausa y Brian borró la sonrisa de su rostro, fijando su mirada en la del hombre encima de él.

-¿Cómo si me hubiera rendido? ¿Cómo si hubiera decidido dejar todo atrás para cumplir mi cometido? Porque eso fue lo que pasó… Necesitaba darte tu libertad, necesitaba hacerlo bien por ti, por tu familia…

-Nuestra familia, Brian. Nuestra… Tú eres parte de esta familia, entiéndelo. No dejes que Mia te oiga decir eso, nunca. Si lo hace no me hago responsable de lo que ella te haga.

-No lo haré… pero tú quieres respuestas y estoy dispuesto a decirte todo. No más secretos, no más mentiras. –Brian tragó fuerte, sabiendo que aquello que acababa decir era más difícil de hacer para él, no estaba preparado para decirle a Dom lo que ocultaba en el estuche negro que llevó consigo, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para atravesar sus memorias y la lista con nombres que había tachado. No, no lo estaba, pero lo intentaría.

El beso que le siguió a aquel argumento fue lento, como de reconocimiento, no había tensión en este, sólo cariño, como si se acariciaran el alma con ese roce de labios que les hizo acompasar sus respiraciones y el constante latido de sus corazones. Brian sintió que realmente valía la pena intentar.

____________________________________

Para esa tarde Roman los había invitado al taller de Tej para que comieran como gente decente y por fin tuviera la oportunidad de iniciar de buena manera. Dominic aceptaba lo que Brian quisiera y el rubio estaba realmente contento de reunir a su vieja familia con la familia Toretto, además de que Jesse parecía haber iniciado una muy buena amistad con Jimmy, los dos, siendo los más jóvenes de ese clan, parecían pasar por irrelevante cualquier afrenta que pudiese existir.

Leon tendría que vivir con el hecho de que Jesse ahora le ponía más atención a alguien más, pero no se quejó, ver al joven interesado en hablar y socializar con alguien le venía bien. Letty y Mia congeniaron con Suki una vez que la chica asiática había bajado su pose defensiva y aceptado que no querían nada más que el bien de Brian. Vince y Dom aún tenían ligeros roces no mal intencionados con Tej y Rome, sobre todo con este último, porque el moreno no estaba del todo de acuerdo en que Dominic le rondara mucho a Brian aunque sus intenciones fuesen claras.

 _< <No en mi guardia, Toretto, mantén tus manos para ti>> _Era el lema de Rome. Así que se mantuvo como chaperón de Brian quien no podía creer que aquella situación fuese más ridícula de lo que ya era. Él, un asesino entrenado por una organización gubernamental secreta, tenía de chaperón a su hermano para “protegerlo” de su potencial y única propuesta de vida romántica. Ridículo.

Pero las cosas eran como eran y Rome ya había sido claro con su disgusto hacia Dominic.

-En serio, hermano. No sé qué le viste a ese imbécil. –Rome se desquitaba con unas cebollas, rebanándolas sin piedad con un cuchillo más grande de lo necesario. Brian estaba a su lado, estaban haciendo una ensalada para el pollo al carbón que Tej estaba preparando con la ayuda de Mia quien era la dueña de una salsa secreta que ya inundaba el lugar con su delicioso aroma.

-Rome… -Brian usó su tono de advertencia, pero Roman no le dio importancia.

-No me vengas con ese tono, Brian. El bastardo se merece mi hombro frío hasta que yo lo apruebe.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Brian lo miró con su mejor cara de “tienes que estar bromeando” pero Roman parecía bastante serio acerca de eso y Brian se rio por la actitud de su amigo.

-No te rías, Brian. Esto es enserio, no lo quiero ver sobre de ti cada cinco minutos. Aún me debe una explicación y tú también.

-¿Una explicación de qué?

-De lo que estuviste haciendo allá para regresarle su libertad a Toretto. Eso todavía no me queda claro, hermano. Tengo derecho a saber.

-Está bien, está bien. No te pongas como el hermano mayor loco. –Brian entornó los ojos y tomó el bowl donde estaba el revoltijo de ensalada que habían intentado hacer  y salió para encontrarse la mesa siendo puesta así que se acercó a ayudar a las chicas quienes se encargaban de eso. Jesse, Jimmy y Leon regresaban del _market_ con algunas cervezas para la comida y Brian sintió que estaba de vuelta en California, en esos calurosos días en la parte trasera de la casa preparándose para la comida después de algunas horas de trabajo en el Supra que Dom y él estaban construyendo. La familiaridad de esto le dio ansiedad.

Dejó el bowl sobre la mesa, acomodó algunas cosas, trató de actuar normal, como si nada le pasara, pero sus manos temblorosas lo traicionaron y soltó un traste con salsa mientras intentaba pasárselo a Letty. Las chicas dijeron que estaba bien y comenzaron a limpiar de inmediato, pero él se sentía el mayor idiota de todos. Aquella ansiedad que estaba experimentando se acrecentó de forma que le costaba trabajo respirar así que tuvo que disculparse e ir a un lugar donde pudiera hiperventilar en soledad hasta que se le pasara el ataque y así evitar avergonzarse más frente a todos.

Dom, por supuesto, le siguió poco después al notar que Brian se veía ligeramente extraño. Roman asintió hacia él, como si le diera la pauta para encargarse de aquello pese a que él también estuviera preocupado.   
Brian entró a su tráiler y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al estuche negro que se había asegurado de dejar bajo la cama antes de irse, lo puso sobre el colchón y digitó la clave en la ranura ya que era una de esos estuches especiales con un mecanismo manual de dígitos de seguridad. Al abrirlo sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y repentinamente estaba con los rusos, en Praga, en el tiroteo. Sacó una de sus armas y escondió el estuche de nuevo. Sostener el arma le apaciguó el pulso pues se sentía protegido, así que se sentó en la cama y trató de respirar profundamente, calmarse. Ya estaba seguro, tenía un arma en las manos, cualquiera que entrara queriendo atacarlo moriría.

Afortunadamente, en su ataque de ansiedad, olvidaba que las pistolas estaban descargadas, dado que el primer ataque de ansiedad que había tenido había resultado con alguien herido, se aseguró de quitarle las balas a las pistolas y llenarlas de salvas para que el peso lo engañara en su rabieta. Funcionaba y él se sentía mucho mejor aunque estaba sudando y sentía las manos entumidas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aún tenía la pistola entre las manos, el metal negro y pulido casi brillaba. Cuando Dom lo encontró todo pareció un malentendido muy grande.

-Brian –El mayor entró al tráiler, encontrándose con Brian quien tenía la pistola en manos, cerca de su cabeza, parecía afligido y Dominic de inmediato pensó lo peor. –Brian, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El rubio temblaba ligeramente, su ataque de ansiedad comenzaba a disminuir, pero se sentía mal, todo eso estaba mal, podía escuchar a la gente gritando mientras corría despavorida fuera del rango de las balas. Luego el latigazo de dolor somático en su espalda, el disparo de un balazo lejano que lo hizo trastabillar antes de poder dispararle a su enemigo.

-Brian… -Dom volvió a llamar al rubio y se acercó unos pasos tentativos hacia él cuando Brian levantó la cabeza y dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al hombro herido, su cara era dolida.

-¿Voy a morir? ¿El balazo me va matar? –Preguntó Brian.

-¿De qué hablas? Brian ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

-Dom… Dom yo… -O’conner miró la pistola en sus manos y como si el metal de esta quemara, la dejó caer y se llevó las manos al rostro, hiperventilando, asustado, Toretto se agachó y tomó la pistola alejándola de Brian y luego volvió a él, tomándole de las muñecas.

-Hey, Brian… hey cariño… -Dominic no sabía cómo ser sutil, pero estaba tratando porque Brian lo necesitaba a pesar de que no supiera que le sucedía. -¿Cuál balazo? Estás bien… estás bien.

-Oh Dios… Dom, yo le disparé antes de que me matara. No quería hacerlo, pero… iba a matarme, él lo iba a hacer y me acababan de disparar, era mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir. Estaba sangrando y apenas podía levantarme, pero lo hice… lo hice, yo le disparé… le disparé y lo vi caer… lo vi morirse y pude haber sido yo… -Brian le soltó aquella historia media disparatada a Dominic, pero el hombre logró comprender que Brian estaba teniendo un mal recuerdo, ocasionado por un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido, no estaba seguro, pero había visto esas cosas; su compañero de celda había sido un ex militar que tenía pesadillas y ciertos estragos de sus días en la guerra. Dom ignoraba la razón por la cual su compañero estaba ahí encerrado en realidad, el hombre nunca se lo dijo, pero sí le contó acerca de sus pesadillas, de los ataques de ansiedad que tenía. Quizá Mia sabría darle un nombre a eso, a él esos términos médicos se le escapaban.

Ver a Brian tan afectado por los recuerdos de lo que sea que haya hecho estando en aquella misión, lo hizo sentirse culpable, pues el precio de su libertad le había costado eso a Brian y aún no estaba seguro que hubiese visto todo el precio entero.

-Está bien, Brian. Mírame, por favor… Brian, mírame… -Dom le quitó las manos del rostro y Brian lo miró, sus ojos azules estaban colmados de lágrimas pesadas y temblaba.

-Lo hice por sobrevivir… lo juro… Era él o yo.

-Lo sé, lo sé Brian. No tienes que justificarte, lo que sea que haya pasado, es normal querer vivir, es normal querer defenderse…

-Él estaba apuntándome, quería matarme… -Brian por fin cedió las manos y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Dom que le proporcionaron seguridad a pesar de todo.

-Si el bastardo quería asesinarte era válido que tú quisieras vivir… Está bien, Brian. Ya está en el pasado, respira… déjalo ir…

Dom lo recostó en la cama y lo abrazó contra sí, permitiéndole tiempo para que se calmase y Brian se apretó contra Dom lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos, envolviéndose en la calidez de ese cuerpo, concentrándose únicamente en la respiración y los latidos de Dom que poco después terminaron acompasándose con los suyos y calmándolo.

Brian suspiró y se separó de Dominic un poco, este lo miró y le acarició el rostro.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? –Su voz grave parecía mantener a Brian en órbita, así que asintió.

-Creo que nos deben estar esperando. –Comentó como para disipa su vergüenza.

-Sólo han pasado unos minutos, estarán bien sin nosotros.

En ese justo momento, Roman entró al tráiler haciendo el suficiente ruido para hacerse notar, gritoneando el nombre de Brian.

-Brian, hermano, es hora de comer. ¡Hey tú! –Rome señaló a Dominic quien tenía en el rostro la frase de “No me jodas” –Te dije que mantuvieras tus manos para ti mismo.

-Rome… -Brian intentó apelar la situación que ya era en sí penosa, pero su amigo, metido en su papel, lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó de la cama de modo que Brian tuvo que balancearse para no caer al ser arrastrado fuera de la cama.

-Hey, hey, ten cuidado aún está lastimado. –Dom saltó de la cama y trató de detener a Rome, pero Mia en la puerta del tráiler lo detuvo antes que su hermano.

-¡Roman! Por Dios, suelta a Brian, deja de jalonearlo de esa manera, ¡lo vas a lastimar! Sabes que aún no está bien. –Mia pasó un brazo alrededor de Brian y lo guio fuera del tráiler. –Vamos a comer, anda. –El rubio no pudo decirle que no a Mia, mucho menos por la forma tan cariñosa en que ella lo sostenía y le hablaba. Roman y Dom los siguieron, sin hacer más comentarios aunque lanzándose miradas asesinas.

Dom aún seguía preocupado por el estado de Brian, pero decidió dejar eso para luego, para no tener que hostigarlo y hacerle sentir mal. Brian necesitaba su apoyo, no más preocupaciones o remordimientos.

 

 


	4. Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Espero que aún siga siendo de su agrado esta historia. Sé que las cosas se pondrán peor por ahora y conforme avance la historia, pero Brian y su relación con Dom eventualmente mejorará.   
> Este capítulo es más corto que los demás, sin embargo consideré que era necesario cortarlo justo ahí. Déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones como siempre. :)

Esa noche, al volver al hotel luego del día familiar que habían pasado en el taller de Tej, Brian se acostó a un lado de Dom luego de haberse puesto pantalones cómodos para dormir. Se quedó sin camiseta ya que las vendas le ocasionaban calor y no deseaba sentirse abochornado. Soltó un bostezo y se recostó sobre su costado bueno, el que no le dolía demasiado.

-Quiero volver a California. –Confesó y Dom se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro y acariciando su piel descubierta.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Brian asintió y tomó la cruz de plata que colgaba del pecho de Dom, acariciándola entre sus dedos.

-No hay nada que quisiera más que regresaras conmigo, con nosotros. –Las palabras de Dom eran sinceras y aunque eso hiciera erizar a Brian, sabía que se trataba de algo bueno.

-¿Sabes? Hubo muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho… cosas peligrosas y estúpidas a las que no dude en meterme, casi sin sentir miedo… Pero estando aquí contigo, me pregunto por qué me siento tan vulnerable cuando dices cosas como esas. –Brian no era alguien que gustase de hablar con rodeos, de decir las cosas a medias aún si tuviese miedo de las consecuencias y Dom apreciaba su sinceridad pese a que le costara decir si era algo bueno o malo esta vez.

-No tienes que sentirte vulnerable, Brian, tampoco debes sentirte a la defensiva. Nada va a pasarte, estás aquí ahora conmigo y yo estoy aquí contigo.

La única luz que los alumbraba era la que se colaba por las ranuras descubiertas de las cortinas de los faros de fuera, el silencio los llenó cómodamente y Dom escuchó la respiración de Brian suave, contra su pecho y le besó la frente, lo acercó a él, como si se asegurara de que estaba ahí, que no estaba soñando eso. Sólo un largo rato después, cuando pensaba que Brian ya estaba dormido, él mismo comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño cuando escuchó la voz de Brian, como un susurro adormilado.

-Quiero quedarme contigo…

Al sostener la mano Yorgi por primera vez, una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo como si supiera de inmediato que aquello no iba a terminar bien. El ruso confiaba en él y ¿qué acaso eso no parecía un deja vuh? Porque él se sentía en la misma situación que había tenido con Toretto. Sólo que Dominic había estado robando camiones, no tratando de asesinar a la humanidad con armas biológicas. Sin embargo, Yorgi no era Dom, el ruso no dudaría en ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja si lo descubría.

Lo siguió por el pasillo frío del viejo Castell en el que residían. Podía escuchar las voces de los demás ocupantes hacer eco en las paredes, el hombre decía algo pero él era incapaz de entenderlo, sus ojos atemorizantes lo observaban de arriba abajo y a pesar de que Brian sabía controlar bien sus emociones, no lograba evitar sentirse sofocado cada que Yorgi lo miraba, como si quisiera saber que había dentro suyo.

Luego lo sintió, el dolor llano de una cuchillada en su rostro y la amenaza de que ese objeto filoso le rebanara la garganta mientras intentaba quitarse al hombre de encima; luchaba con sus brazos y piernas, retorciéndose del dolor del rostro y de la presión que sentía contra sus costillas por el cuerpo del hombre sobre él.

Dio una larga bocanada de aire antes de despertar en la cama y saltar prácticamente fuera de esta para apretarse en algún rincón del cuarto que le pareciera seguro, sudaba y estaba agitado, le dolía la garganta, quizá había gritado, no lo dudaba. Apretó su cabeza con sus manos para evitar que los recuerdos lo siguieran persiguiendo, Dom estaba hincado frente a él, lo tomó por los hombros y eso lo hizo saltar un poco, pero la presencia enorme de aquel lo ancló a la realidad y Brian se sostuvo de los brazos de Dominic para intentar no perderse de nuevo. Brian tenía ganas de buscar su pistola, tomarla en sus manos y sentirse seguro de esa manera, pero no tenía ningún arma cerca, sólo a Dom.

-Vamos, Brian… Respira conmigo… -Dom lo presionó contra su cuerpo una vez el rubio se había calmado lo suficiente como para no parecer un piedra pegada a la pared. Hubo algunos golpes en la puerta y un silencio, después se escuchó la voz de Mia y más golpes.

- _Dom, ¿todo está bien?_

 _-_ No te preocupes, todo está bien. –Dom habló y fue capaz de escuchar a su hermana suspirar fuertemente.

- _Bien… si nos necesitas, llámanos. ­–_ Luego de eso la voz de Mia no se volvió a escuchar.

Brian se mantuvo pendiente de la voz de Dominic que lo regresaba a la normalidad poco a poco. Los malos recuerdos se disolvían en la voz grave de Dominic y en la forma en la que lo sostenía.

-Debí haberte dicho esto antes de que pasara… -Murmuró con la voz ronca y quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-Está bien, Brian.

-No, no lo está. No estoy bien, Dom. –Brian se separó de Dominic de forma brusca, las costillas le dolían, pero resistió el dolor porque eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-Entonces lo arreglamos, Brian. No importa lo que sea… -El mayor le tomó por las muñecas para impedir que se separara más de él y aunque Brian seguía tenso, se dejó poco a poco. –No tienes que atravesar esto solo, nunca más. Estoy aquí para ti ahora y no importa el tiempo que tome, vamos a arreglar esto. Tal como lo hicimos con el _supra_ , lo arreglamos, ¿recuerdas? Hasta el último de los defectos que tenía.

-¿Y qué tal si no podemos arreglar esto? –Preguntó asustado Brian de su propia condición.

-Todo tiene una solución y la vamos a encontrar, no importa lo que tome. –Dom le aseguró, de modo que la seguridad de sus palabras apaciguaron el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Brian.

- _Dios…_ Dom, yo… lo siento… lo siento. Me siento como un idiota. –Brian intentó calmarse, aunque se sentía avergonzado por el número que se había montado. Era el segundo en ese día y no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría aumentar aquello. Primero sólo eran las pesadillas, ahora se había extendido a una clase de ataques de ansiedad que comenzaban a tomar su energía y lo dejaban vago el resto del día.

-Hey, mírame Brian… -El mayor le tomó el rostro con las manos, manteniendo el cuidado en su mejilla amoratada y le obligó a mirarlo, podía percibir que en aquellos ojos azules se revelaba la verdad: el miedo, la ansiedad, la vergüenza que Brian estaba teniendo. –Tus bonitos ojos te traicionan, sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero quiero que me mires fijamente para que entiendas algo, no estás solo en esto, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de nada, voy a estar aquí para ti.

Brian intentó respirar tranquilamente y aunque se le dificultaba sostener la mirada con la de Dom, se sintió notoriamente más relajado en su presencia, al escucharlo tan serio y sincero acerca de eso.

-Volvamos a la cama. –Le dijo Dom y él asintió.

Se cubrieron con las sábanas para no ser presas de la frescura del cuarto que proporcionaba el aire acondicionado y se recostaron juntos, aunque esta vez la espalda de Brian estaba contra el abdomen de Dom y el hombre dejó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Brian y hacerse de su aroma que siempre lo caracterizaba. Olía a sal marina, a sol, a café y cítricos, podía vivir aspirando ese aroma por siempre.

______________________________________

Algunos días después el equipo estaba preparado para viajar a través del país nuevamente para poder regresar a donde pertenecían. Era momento de que Rome y Brian tuvieran una larga conversación que no podía retrasarse más así que Dominic los dejó hablar a solas y argumentó que se aseguraría de que todos tuvieran todo y estuvieran listos para partir en la madrugada de ese día. Era un viaje largo de 4 días si reducían las paradas al mínimo y no deseaba que nadie olvidara algo o no estuviera en condiciones de viajar.

Brian llevó a Rome a comer a un lugar de comida corrida y se sentaron el uno frente al otro, ordenaron lo que querían y una vez que la mujer se fue, Rome se recargó contra su silla y habló.

-Vamos, Bri. No tienes que ser dramático, sé lo que quieres decir.

-Hay algo más. –Brian respondió, recargó los codos sobre la mesa y miró a Rome con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, Bro.

-Vamos, Rome…

El moreno lo miró indeciso. No se habían dicho nada en concreto aún, pero tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse, que cada quien sabía muy bien cómo interpretar al otro y Rome notó las intenciones de Brian cuando le sonrió con su mejor cara.

-Bien, pero no voy a trabajar para Toretto en su garaje. –Aceptó Rome y Brian tuvo ganas de saltar a abrazarlo.

-Volver a LA va a ser lo mejor que nos va a pasar, Rome. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Brian ni siquiera necesitó de decirle a Rome que quería que viniera con él, que tomara el _Challenger_ y volviera con él y la familia Toretto a LA. Rome lo entendía a la perfección, porque sabía que Brian quería volver, _debía_ volver. El hombre había encontrado a su familia y aunque Rome aún no aceptara del todo a Dominic, sabía que sería el infierno para Brian si no tomaba su _Skyline_ y los seguía. Había sido tan miserable todos esos meses alejados de ellos que Rome sintió algo de celos fraternales por esa conexión que Brian parecía tener con la familia Toretto, sin embargo, era feliz por él, conocía su pasado, la horrible forma en la que vivió con eso a lo que ni siquiera se le podía decir familia, su padre alcohólico que por fin se murió por el alcohol luego de la pesadilla que había representado para Brian, y su madre, una mujer abnegada y cariñosa, sin embargo adicta, que aunque trataba de cuidar a Brian, sus esfuerzos nunca eran los mejores y mucho menos suficientes.

Por lo tanto, verlo tan feliz por una familia que parecía realmente quererlo, hacía que Rome se sintiera mucho mejor. No que por eso no fuera a darle dificultades a Toretto, porque el hombre tenía que hacer méritos, demasiados méritos si quería que lo aceptara. Su hermano no iba a caer tan fácil en las redes de un hombre como Dominic, no mientras él estuviera vivo.

El resto de la comida pasó con preguntas acerca de lo que Brian había hecho fuera de los Estados Unidos. El rubio no se permitió contarle a Rome más allá de lo que su propia mente podía superar, omitió muchas cosas, tomó el camino seguro y le dijo las cosas más generales. Rome merecía saber, así que fue tan sincero como pudo aunque sabía que para decir toda la verdad le tomaría mucho tiempo e incluso, no estaba seguro de que algún día fuese capaz de confesar todo lo que hizo. Recordarlo sólo le hacía temblar, sentía como si sus manos estuvieran cubiertas de sangre nuevamente.

-Así que, ¿agente en cubierto de nuevo, he?

-Algo así, todo fue muy irreal. Me sentía en una película de James Bond. –Admitió Brian y aunque su broma no le daba tanta risa, oír a Rome reír lo calmó.

-Es hora de que regresemos, hombre. Hay algunas cosas que empacar, no que tengamos mucho, pero si vamos a manejar debemos estar frescos y descansados. –Admitió Roman, por fin confiado y convencido de que volver  a LA era una buena idea, después de todo eran hombres libres, sus expedientes habían sido limpiados y tenían pase libre para poder asentarse donde ellos quisieran y vivir una vida normal, o lo más normal que pudieran, después de todo eran corredores, la adrenalina era lo suyo y cada cuanto aquello los metía en problemas, pero quizá esta vez realmente podrían hacer las cosas bien. Con algo de financiamiento –cortesía- de Verone y su dinero, podían restablecerse y hacerse legales, sonaba bien para Rome.

_______________________________________________

Dominic estuvo más que encantado de ver regresar a Brian y se lo arrebató a todos por lo que restaba de la tarde. Egoísta como sonaba, Dom quería a Brian para él solo y los demás podían esperar, porque en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era que Brian estuviese junto suyo y el rubio pareció tener la misma idea, por lo tanto, terminaron alejados del taller de Tej y fueron por una paseo en el _Charger_ de Dominic. Brian se sentía tan seguro en ese coche, con Dom conduciendo, que siempre se encontraba arrullado por este.

Recorrieron la costa y se detuvieron en un estacionamiento donde sólo había una _mini van_ muy seguramente de alguna familia pequeña y una moto. En la playa había poca gente, algunos recogían sus cosas, un grupo de jóvenes hacia una fogata ya que el sol comenzaba a descender y ya se veían algunos luceros en el cielo.

-¿Qué te dijo Roman? –Le preguntó Dom una vez se habían acomodado en una posición adecuada para los dos. Brian estaba recargado en él y Dom lo rodeaba con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Que va a empacar sus cosas y que no va a trabajar para ti. –Brian se rio un poco, Dom hizo lo mismo.

-Está claro que no le agrado. –Acertó Dominic, no que le importase en realidad, había sólo una persona que debía aceptarlo y ese era el mismo Brian, pero respetaba y admiraba el gran cariño que Rome le tenía a Brian como hermano, porque realmente parecía procurarlo y preocuparse por él.

-Sólo está sobre actuando, se le pasará.

-No, no lo creo. En verdad parece preocuparse por ti. –Dom hablaba suavemente aunque su voz seguía siendo grave, estaba cerca del oído de Brian y esto casi podía arrullarlo así que Brian cerró los ojos.

-Rome es… bueno él siempre ha estado en mi vida, aún después de todo.

-¿Debería preocuparme? No me gusta compartir. –El comentario era en broma, sin embargo Brian no dudaba que hubiese algo de verdad en él.

-No, claro que no. Rome y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, es lo único tangible que tuve cuando era chico y vivíamos en Barstow. Él siempre ha sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y de no ser por él… quizá yo no seguiría vivo.

Dom le acarició el hombro a Brian, permitiéndole que continuara si quería hablar. Aunque por un momento pensó que no seguiría, Brian continuó con la historia de su niñez.

-Tú me contaste sobre tu padre, me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

-Estoy seguro que le hubieras agradado. –Comentó Dominic y Brian sonrió suavemente.

-Mi padre era un alcohólico y… siempre he creído que está mal pensar esto, pero yo… yo estuve tan aliviado cuando él murió. –a Brian le tembló la voz al final de esa oración y Dominic lo apretó un poco contra él.

-Está bien, Bri. Si no quieres hablar de esto está bien. –Dom le dio una salida, pero Brian negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero… quiero que sepas lo que pasó, Dom. Es justo, además… ya es tiempo que lo deje ir.

Dominic asintió, consciente de que aquello podría cerrar alguna herida que Brian siguiera teniendo abierta.

-Él murió cuando yo tenía ocho. Rome y yo nos conocimos en el primer grado, él vivía a una calle de donde yo vivía y jugábamos juntos, hacíamos cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo y cuando mi padre murió y mamá estaba demasiado ocupada con el funeral, Rome me invitó a su casa y su abuela me permitió vivir con ellos por una semana entera. Fueron los mejores días que tuve, la comida era poca, pero su abuela era tan amable y siempre nos cocinaba, rara vez comía estando con mi madre así que cualquier cosa era buena. Para cuando volví mi madre estaba tan drogada que ni siquiera sabía que yo no había estado en casa todo ese tiempo.

<<Rome fue la única familia que conocí cuando era niño y obviamente no recibimos la mejor de las educaciones y terminamos haciendo estupideces que nos metían en problemas más graves cada vez. Aprendimos a conducir en el _Malibu_ viejo de su abuela y alguna que otra vez nos salvamos de chocar en él. En ese tiempo todo lo bueno que conocimos fue ese auto y las horas que pasábamos en el techo de la casa de Rome, hablando tonterías. Y luego… luego fuimos a la prisión juvenil por robar autos. Mi madre murió mientras yo estaba en prisión, no supe nada de ella, nunca fue a verme, al parecer murió de una sobredosis o algo así, nadie nunca me dijo nada. Para cuando salí, lo único que vi de mi madre fue su tumba, una lápida en un pedazo de tierra. >>

Brian hizo una pausa larga, tratando de ahuyentar los malos sentimientos que le hacían trizas el corazón de nuevo y se apretó contra Dom, escuchando el latido de su corazón fuerte en su pecho.

-Cuando Roman pensó que por mi culpa lo habían metido a la cárcel y me ordenó jamás volverlo a visitar, pensé que era algo de lo que jamás me recuperaría. Era la única verdadera familia que tuve y perderlo así fue horrible. Así que hice lo que cualquier persona haría para mantenerse cuerda, me enfoqué en mi trabajo, me obligué a sobrevivir como todos esos años atrás. Pero supongo que a uno jamás lo abandona su pasado del todo. Estando en prisión quise terminar con todo. Acabar mi vida, lo miserable que se sentía vivir, pero Roman me sostuvo toda la noche, se quedó conmigo despierto, asegurándose que yo llorara todo lo que tuviera que llorar y al siguiente día nos metimos en una pelea con unos tipos más grandes que me escucharon llorar y querían burlarse. Roman ha sido un pilar en mi vida, sobre todo cuando éramos jóvenes, él sabe por todo lo que pasé, así que no me sorprende que se ponga algo extraño cuando se refiere a ti.

-Supongo que ahora no puedo estar molesto con él, ¿he? No cuando ha significado todo esto para ti. –Bromeó un poco Dom, pero sus palabras eran reales. Ahora quizá entendía un poco más a Roman.

-Aún quiere golpearte en la cara de vez en cuando, pero es un buen tipo.

-Lo sé. Pero tiene que entender que eres mío, y que eso no va a cambiar.

Brian enarcó una ceja y miró a Dom.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me sales con el comportamiento posesivo? –Le preguntó con algo de sorna y Toretto sonrió confiado.

-Lo que es mío, es mío, Brian. No me gusta que nadie toque lo mío. –Y como para afirmar su argumento, lo acercó más a su cuerpo y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo libre, Brian soltó una risa.

-Eres un exagerado.

-No, no lo soy. Hablo completamente en serio.

Dom le dio un beso largo y tendido para dar por sentado que su argumento era cien por ciento real y válido, Brian no se negó a seguir ese beso, un poco tranquilo, un poco aletargado, pero ambos se permitieron el tiempo, poniendo en práctica su experiencia, intercambiado ese gusto inconfundible de un buen beso, sus lenguas se acariciaban y sus labios se ansiaban juntos así que apenas se separaban y se volvían a encontrar. Al separarse definitivamente, Brian se sentía mareado, una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco porque besar a Dominic lo dejaba volando, como si se hubiera drogado y todo parecía ir lento.

 

 


	5. Al volver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste n_n/

La despedida con Tej, Suki y Jimmy fue un tanto dolorosa, pero con  la promesa de volverse a reunir, la familia Toretto, Brian y Rome, tomaron su camino de vuelta a donde pertenecían. No había sentimientos heridos entre ellos, Tej siempre había sabido que Brian no pertenecía a ese lugar, que necesitaba volver con su familia, pues nunca lo había visto más contento que estando con ellos y el rubio se merecía aquello. Además, Rome era su hermano y también deseaba volver a LA, a tratar de comenzar de nuevo, a hacer las cosas bien  quizá, a estar con su hermano y su nueva familia.

Brian había metido las pocas cosas que tenía en su _skyline_ al igual que Rome, pero mantuvo la maleta negra con él en el asiento trasero debajo de una caja que la cubría a la perfección. El grupo de carros viajaba cercanos, casi en una fila siguiéndose o rebasándose de vez en cuando. Mia estaba viajando esta vez con Vince así que Dom viajaba solo, bajando la velocidad de vez en cuando para asegurarse que todos llevaran el ritmo. No se detendrían hasta medio día así que mantuvieron la velocidad para poder cubrir un tramo decente de camino, a pesar de que fuese un tanto cansado, a Dominic le preocupaba más Jesse quien  no estaba tan acostumbrado a viajes largos y también le preocupaba la condición de Brian, el hombre había estado evadiendo los analgésicos para el dolor y a pesar de asegurarles que estaba bien, siempre parecía cansado. Rome iba justo detrás de Brian así que eso le dio algo de calma a Dom por el momento.

Se detuvieron en una gasolinera cerca de la 1 de la tarde, llenaron los tanques y estiraron el cuerpo tan sólo para volver al camino menos de media hora después. Era necesario hacer mínimas paradas y la mayoría de ellos con excepción a Mia quien ya parecía cansada, estaban en condiciones óptimas para seguir conduciendo.

Brian había conseguido café y dos latas de bebidas energéticas para mantenerse despierto, no podía ponerse mal durante ese viaje así que a pesar de que la combinación parecía peligrosa, decidió que era lo mejor y por supuesto, procuró que nadie lo viera comprando esas cosas o directamente lo delatarían con Dom o Mia y no estaba para escucharlos en esos momentos. Su cabeza apenas podía procesar las cosas correctamente porque las costillas le estaban doliendo horrores. Estar sentado tanto tiempo y conduciendo era algo a lo que parecía haberse desacostumbrado y sobre todo sus costillas parecían no tomarse muy bien el viaje.

Todos arrancaron, incluso Rome lo había hecho, pero Brian se mantuvo en su lugar buscando los analgésicos y una vez que los encontró, se tomó dos y le dio un trago a la bebida que ya había abierto. Ya alguna vez había hecho eso y había salido bien librado de los efectos secundarios, por lo que no había pensado ni dos veces tomarse esas pastillas con una bebida alta en taurina. Arrancó una vez estuvo listo y siguió a la línea de carros que avanzaba algo alejado de él, pisó el acelerador y les dio alcance, Dom lo había espejeado todo el rato y antes de decidirse a bajar la velocidad y ver qué pasaba con Brian, el rubio se les había unido así que decidió no ser paranoico y continuar.

Hicieron una parada más por la tarde y continuaron hasta que ya había oscurecido, Brian se había mantenido en una rutina de taurina dejando de lados los analgésicos para poder conducir, hasta casi media noche que por fin encontraron un  hotel de paso y se detuvieron para dormir decentemente y cenar algo ya que las comidas del día habían sido muy precarias al estar dispuestos a conducir lo más que pudieran. Ni bien habían recibido las llaves de las habitaciones, Vince, Leon y Jesse fueron a conseguir comida al restaurante de 24 horas que estaba a un lado del hotel. Había una gasolinera, una tienda y varios camiones aparcados en los estacionamientos. Una vista nada extraña, pero aun así Dom le pidió a Vince que mantuviera cerca de él a Leon y Jesse, Rome también los acompañó, Mia y Letty fueron a su habitación para poder darse un baño y luego unirse a la cena. Dom necesitaba usar el baño y Brian realmente quería tirarse en la cama y dormir.

No fue raro que poco después de tocar la cama Brian se quedara dormido por completo, Dom decidió no despertarlo y dejarlo en paz por esa noche y se unió a los demás para comer algo y luego poder descansar en paz.   
La noche fue tranquila, era mucho mejor que tener que dormir en los autos y temprano por la mañana, luego de haber tomado algo de desayuno, partieron.

Brian se había duchado, había desayunado café y waffles y había conseguido otra bebida energética que mezcló con analgésicos nuevamente, se había jurado no volver a hacer eso luego de lo que había pasado estando en Praga, pero lo necesitaba para seguirles el paso. No era momento de quejarse por sus estúpidas costillas, nadie necesitaba detenerse por algo tan banal como eso, así que se obligó a seguir conduciendo a pesar de que el dolor estuviera cercano a hacerlo retorcerse.

Antes del mediodía, conduciendo por una carretera larga y poco transitada, Brian sintió que realmente el dolor de las costillas comenzaba a ponerlo mareado. O quizá, sólo quizá, eran los analgésicos y la taurina causando estragos en su cuerpo. Bajó la velocidad, lo suficiente para no quedarse rezagado del grupo y permitirse controlar su auto con decencia antes de que terminara desviándose del camino.

Intentó no pensar en su dolor, pero por fácil que pareciera, no ayudaba y tampoco funcionaría si sus pensamientos seguían en Praga.   
Lentamente el dolor comenzó a disparar las memorias de sus días bajo el yugo de los rusos, la fría mirada calculadora de Yorgi sobre de él, la manera en la que rozaba su pistola fría y amenazadora contra su cuello.   
Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso, se obligó a no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad y el dolor que tenía.

_-A veces sólo tienes que dejarte llevar, Brian. Tienes que saborear la libertad y tenerla en tus manos para que comprendas lo que se siente. –La voz del hombre es cruda, rasposa, incitante, como si fuese una especie de encanto que lo atrajera. Cuando le toma por los brazos y dirige su pistola, sosteniéndole las muñecas con una suavidad que no parece correcta en aquel ex militar, tan cercano a él que su calor contrarresta el viento helado de las montañas. Exhala suavemente y Yorgi inhala su aroma, eso le produce un cosquilleo en el vientre que no debería estar sintiendo, no con esa persona.  
Entonces dispara, el gatillo bajo su dedo se siente tan ligero que cuando el sonido rompe el silencio, es como un latigazo que lo regresa a la realidad, pero no se mueve, no dice nada, tan sólo relaja los hombros y mantiene su inexpresión, no emociones, no dolor. Le enseñaron a contenerlas y al parecer lo hace tan bien, que cuando Yorgi le aprieta amigablemente los hombros y él baja la pistola, sabe que está dentro. _

_La mujer está muerta, la agente que no pudo salvar y de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Algo había salido mal, la habían descubierto y él tuvo que ser su verdugo para estar dentro de la gracia de aquel hombre que ahora le rodeaba las costillas con sus brazos enormes y su calor ensordecedor y confuso. Mismas costillas que el hombre le rompería después. Le sonríe y el ruso le devuelve la sonrisa. Está dentro y completamente jodido._

El NOS de su carro y el sonido que produce la velocidad cortando el aire son lo que por fin lo logran espabilar y devolverlo a la consciencia, tiene el cuerpo pegajoso seguramente por haber estado sudando y al prestar atención a la carretera en línea recta, no puede asegurar dónde está. _Demonios…_ Brian tiene suerte de estar conduciendo casi de manera automática en una carretera plana, de no haber sido así, su pequeño viaje a su inconsciente hubiese terminado ya en resultados fatales, pero no puede detenerse, no quiere detenerse aún a sabiendas de que debe hacerlo. Sus nudillos están blancos de tanto apretar el volante y presiente que si para, si baja la velocidad, va a morir, explotar, quien sabe qué cosa podría pasarle, sólo sabe que pasará y que no debe parar, que debe seguir avanzando, pisando el acelerador hasta que por fin pueda encontrar un momento seguro para escapar.

Pisa el acelerador y condenado sea el que se meta en su camino porque no tiene instinto de parar, sólo de seguir conduciendo. La ansiedad al tope, el dolor desbordándose y la sensación de caer, caer profundo y de forma libre.   
Dominic hace hasta lo posible por mantener a Brian cerca, pero cuando parece que por fin el hombre recuperar algo de sentido, tan sólo sigue corriendo y se ve en la necesidad de utilizar la potencia del _Charger_ y darle alcance. En poco tiempo está enfilado con el _skyline_ , Roman intenta seguir el paso, rebasando a todos los demás, pero aun así lejos de Brian y Dom.

El terror que siente Dom al ver gritar a Brian, de forma destrozada, es suficiente para saber que haber regresado tan pronto no era bueno para la mente de Brian. Poco después el rubio baja la velocidad y en una maniobra peligrosa, se detiene a un lado del camino, su carro da un giro de casi ciento ochenta grados en terreno baldío y la pantalla de polvo que levanta le impide a Dom saber si Brian está consciente. Teme lo peor.   
Apenas detiene el _Charger_ y está fuera, corriendo hacia Brian. O’Conner abre la puerta del conductor, se quita el cinturón de seguridad y cae de rodillas contra el suelo, hiperventilando para recuperarse del latigazo de recuerdos.

Roman por fin les dio alcance y bajó de su auto tan pronto estuvo cerca de ellos, ver a Brian montar todo ese número lo sacó de sus casillas, sabiendo que algo malo había sucedido para que Brian tan de repente llevara su carro al límite en un carrera con lo que parecía su propio miedo.

Brian parecía un animal asustado, tenía la cara pálida, el pelo pegado al rostro por el sudor y temblaba a pesar de estar apresado por Dominic. El mayor intentó calmarlo, poco a poco aquel ataque fue desapareciendo, pero Toretto sabía que aquello apenas era el inicio de un largo camino que le iba a pasar cuenta a Brian. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tomar ese dolor fuera de Brian, pero ni por mucho que lo deseara, lo iba a poder hacer.

___________________________________

Muy a pesar de la renuencia de Dominic sobre dejar a Brian conducir de nuevo, el rubio no dio su brazo a torcer, impidiendo que cualquiera que se atreviera a querer retirarle las llaves de su auto o que se acercara a él terminaría con un brazo roto. No había sido la opción más sana, pero al llegar la noche, cuando por fin se detuvieron en un motel de paso, lo primero que hizo Dom fue llevarse a Brian a la habitación y obligarlo a descansar.

Lo que los demás hicieran era cosas de ellos, él necesitaba asegurarse que Brian estaba bien. El cuarto era pequeño y al encender la luz de este lo primero que Brian hizo fue tirarse en la cama que estaba revestida con una colcha amarilla chirriante. Dominic cerró la puerta y dejó una maleta en un sofá que estaba pegado a la única ventana del cuarto. Había una tele vieja, un cuarto pequeño de baño y no mucha decoración más allá de una lámpara en una mesa de noche a lado de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Dom se sentó a lado de Brian, quien estaba recostado boca abajo con la cara enterrada en las almohadas.

-Muerto… -Respondió el rubio sin despegar la cara de las almohadas –Sólo quiero dormir.

-No has comido nada.

-Tengo el estómago revuelto…

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Estoy bien. –Brian se movió de posición, procurando tener cuidado con sus costillas y dejó su espalda recargada sobre el colchón, mirando el techo, no quería encontrarse con la mirada cuestionadora de Dominic.

-No, no lo estás. Pudiste haberte matado con esa locura que hiciste en el camino. –Toretto esperó alguna clase de respuesta por parte de Brian, pero el menor parecía no tener intenciones de responderle. -¿Tienes idea del susto que nos diste? Demonios, Brian. Roman estaba listo para dejarlo todo y llevarte a un hospital, pero tú seguiste con tu actitud de no importarte lo que había pasado.

-No estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando. –Lo que Brian dijo dejó en silencio a Dom, el rubio usaba sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, como si le avergonzara decir aquello. –Tuve una regresión de recuerdos, está pasando con más frecuencia. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a manejar más rápido, sólo sabía que no podía detenerme… sentía como si fuera a morir.

-Estaba asustado, Brian. Estabas conduciendo tan rápido que al darte alcance y ver que no parabas, pensé lo peor… Estaba asustado de verte impactar contra algo y perderte así de rápido.

O’Conner se movió y con su mano tomó una de Dominic para atraer al hombre a su lado y este no tardó en comprender lo que Brian deseaba así que se recostó para poder tenerlo cerca, lo atrapó de la cintura con un brazo y permitió que Brian se acomodara lo más cercano a su cuerpo teniendo en cuenta sus mal obradas costillas.

-No quiero que conduzcas, al menos por ahora. –Dom sabía que lo que le pedía a Brian era casi ridículo, ya que el hombre jamás lo aceptaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Y quién va a manejar mi auto? Puedo hacerlo, sé que es algo difícil confiar cuando estoy en este estado, pero puedo hacerlo.

-Mia podría…

-No, la has visto, ella está cansada por el viaje, es algo pesado para ella y manejar tan sólo le hará más daño. Puedo soportarlo y si las cosas comienzan a ponerse difíciles, me detendré.

-¿En serio?

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Sé que puedo ser un poco testarudo a veces, pero créeme, no tengo intenciones de tener otro episodio en medio de la nada y chocar contra algo.

-Está bien, pero nada de estupideces, Brian. Si te sientes mal inmediatamente debes detenerte, no importa si el viaje se alarga, podemos esperar, prefiero que estés seguro y bien a que algo malo te pase, ¿entiendes?

Brian asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Dominic quien parecía bastante tenso por lo que había pasado esa tarde. Hasta él sentía los estragos de su ataque, lo que siempre lo dejaba cansado, con náuseas y drenado de la última gota de energía que tenía.

Esa noche Dom le cambió el vendaje a Brian luego de la ducha que tomó, se aseguró de que tomara analgésicos para el dolor y se recostó con él. La preocupación y la atención que le tenía a Brian habían tomado de él las ganas de comer algo y cuando finalmente ambos se metieron a la cama, dejaron que el estrés de ese día los hiciera dormir como rocas, pero compartiendo una seguridad de que el otro estaba ahí y que estaría allí al despertar.

__________________________________

No era de extrañarse que después de casi dos semanas fuera de casa, esta hubiese acumulado algo de polvo. El viaje se había alargado un día más debido a las paradas que hicieron para mantener a Brian sano y cuerdo para seguir conduciendo. El dolor en sus costillas había empeorado y tener a Dom y a Roman revisándolo constantemente le había hecho más difíciles las cosas al momento de querer mezclar taurina con analgésicos de nueva cuenta. Aun a pesar del efecto tan desgastador que tenían, lo mantenía despierto, así que, a falta de ello, tuvo que parar más veces de las planeadas para no tener otro episodio de regresión y terminar estampado en algo.

Todos estaban alegres de regresar a casa, aún si ya estaba atardeciendo y el día parecía no dispuesto a rendir mucho más para ellos debido al gran esfuerzo que habían puesto en ese viaje, lo que iba a necesitar una buena revisada para los coches y un montón de cosas más para que Brian y Roman se establecieran nuevamente en aquel lugar luego de estar tan lejos de casa haciendo cosas que no deberían.

Mia estaba sacando algunas sábanas para acondicionarle a Roman el sofá. Leon y Jesse habían vuelto a su departamento después de una cena más o menos decente y Vince ya casi vivía en la habitación de Mia y Letty se quedaba en la habitación del sótano que estaba muy bien acondicionada. Brian ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar dónde se quedaría dado que Dom lo había dejado bastante claro al arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto para que descansara. Era cierto que de todos él era el que lucía peor, pero se estaba componiendo aunque le tomase tiempo.

-Hey Dom… -Mia habló sin levantar mucho la voz al encontrarse a su hermano en el pasillo.

-¿Eso es para Roman? –Señaló Dom las sábanas y Mia asintió.

-¿Cómo está Brian?

-Creo que sus costillas han empeorado. –Dominic dejó salir un suspiro cansado y Mia no pudo evitar sentirse acogida por la cara de preocupación que su hermano tenía.

-Mañana lo revisaré, si se ve más mal habrá que llevarlo a un hospital. El viaje fue lo más difícil, hay que asegurarnos que descanse. –Mia le dio un apretón cariñoso al brazo de su hermano y él se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Descansa pronto, ¿está bien?  -Dijo él y Mia sonrió, pero antes de alejarse por las escaleras y que Dom entrara a su habitación, le recordó algo último.

-Ah y Dom…. Nada de actividades rudas, lo podrías lastimar. –Mia guiñó un ojo y bajo por las escaleras y si su hermano no fuese una persona en control de sus emociones, probablemente las palabras de su hermana le hubieran hecho sentirse avergonzado, sin embargo sólo rio divertido y asintió antes de verla irse.

Al entrar a la habitación, Brian se había quitado ya las vendas y del cuerpo y tan sólo estaba en su pantalón, iba descalzo y se observaba en el espejo de una pieza que estaba en el cuarto.

-¿Hay algo malo? –Le preguntó Toretto y Brian negó, tratando de erradicar la sensación de vergüenza que le daba estar descubierto frente a Dominic. Sus heridas y cicatrices no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, sobre todo porque las había obtenido de maneras que odiaba recordar.

-No se ve tan mal, sobreviviré. –Dijo al fin, refiriéndose a los cardenales morados de su costado, pero para Dom no sólo no se veían bien, se veían peor que antes.

-Debes tomar tu medicamento, sino mejoras, iremos a un doctor. –Indicó el mayor y preparándose para tomar un baño, se sacó la camiseta negra que llevaba y comenzó a despejar sus bolsillos del pantalón de cualquier objeto que llevara; Brian se sentó en la cama y se quedó en un silencio cansado.

-Estaré bien, tomaré el medicamento y me repondré.

Dom se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios al cual Brian no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

-Me aseguraré de eso. –Le afirmó y volvió a darle un beso con ansias renovadas. Casi tuvo que recordarse que Mia le había advertido de algo.

________________________________________

Para cuando Brian despertó, Dominic ya no estaba en la cama, las cortinas de la ventana estaban recogidas y olía a huevos cocinándose con tocino. No se había percatado en qué momento se había quedado dormido por la noche, de modo que había olvidado darse un baño, así que se levantó y rebuscó sus cosas en su maleta y luego de elegir ropa limpia y sus cosas de uso personal, se apresuró a darse una ducha rápida y refrescante dado que el olor de tocino a la mesa le había abierto el apetito y con Roman, Vince y Dom ahí, era cuestión de tiempo para que el tocino se acabara.

Tan rápido se había movido que ni siquiera notó la tibiez de su cuerpo y lo dolido que este se sentía, sin embargo, acostumbrado a despertar así la mayor parte del tiempo, no le dio importancia hasta que al entrar al baño, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer por un molesto mareo que le había movido hasta el piso.

Pasado el mareo se mojó el rostro y se miró al espejo, quizá era que por las mañanas siempre lucía mal, pero la imagen en el espejo que lo miraba parecía distinta a todas, sus placas colgaban de su cuello, el temible recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido. Unas iniciales y un mensaje a códigos que pudo haber regresado en lugar de su cuerpo.   
Evadió los malos recuerdos matutinos y se metió bajo la regadera antes de que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera. Algo de fiebre no lo iba a detener de tener un desayuno normal, además, no deseaba alarmar a nadie por lo tanto tomó sus precauciones y después de asearse como era debido, tomó un analgésico y bajó las escaleras, sufriendo un poco por sus costillas, pero aguantándose cualquier tipo de dolor dentro suyo.

Dominic y Vince estaban sentados a la mesa, hablando sobre los trabajos que habían dejado pendientes y que tenían que entregar esa semana mientras que Roman ayudaba a Mia a preparar el almuerzo, lo que le recordó a Brian los viejos tiempos donde Roman ayudaba a su abuela a hacer el desayuno cuando él había estado viviendo con ellos.

-El bello durmiente hace su aparición. –Se burló Vince al ver a Brian y Dominic le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Buenos días para ti también, Vince. –Respondió el rubio con sarcasmo.

Brian tenía la ligera impresión de que ahora que Vince estaba con Mia, el hombre ya no le odiaba tanto como antes, sin embargo desconocía dónde se paraba su relación, porque de todos, Vince había sido el primero en odiarlo y sólo él sabía cuán testarudo podía ser el hombre si se lo proponía.   
Se acercó a Mia y a Roman, su amigo movía unos huevos revueltos en la sartén mientras Mia terminaba de servirle una taza de café.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó ella extendiéndole la taza que Brian tomó y a la cual inmediatamente le dio un sorbo.

-Mejor. –Afirmó, siendo consciente de que no era del todo cierto, pero que Mia no debía preocuparse mucho por eso y por lo tanto no necesitaba saberlo. Roman le dio una mirada sospechosa y el sacó su mejor sonrisa para disuadir a su hermano de no decir nada que pudiera ponerlo en aprietos. Pearce lo conocía demasiado bien como para notar cuando estaba diciendo una mentira, pero Mia parecía caer ante ellas.

-Extrañaba esto, hermano. Un buen tocino de los ángeles. –Dijo Roman al cederle el sartén a Mia.

-¿Qué Miami no tiene tocino? –Se burló Vince, pero Roman parecía tan contento de volver a LA que no le importaba el sarcasmo ocasional del rubio, de hecho, hasta comenzaba a caerle un poco bien.

-Nah, hombre. Sí lo hay, es sólo muy diferente, todo es demasiado frutal.

-Sólo a ti te saben frutales las cosas, Rome. –Argumentó Brian, lo cual le ganó una mirada asesina de Roman.

-Es lo que es. No era bueno para mí. Nada como el tocino de donde naciste. –Agregó el moreno como si fuera lo que le daría la razón. Letty entró a la cocina con unas bolsas de mercado.

-Es la cosa más rara que has dicho, Pearce. –Le debatió la mujer y Mia se rio un poco.

-¡Bah!, ustedes qué entienden de vivir lejos de casa. –Finalizó él y se sentó con un plato de huevos y tocino.

Brian se había quedado recargado en el refrigerador, sorbiendo su café de manera que la cafeína lo despertara y le quitara el dolor de huesos que sentía, el apetito se le había quitado, al estar tan cerca de la grasa, le dieron algo de náuseas y prefirió no comer ni obligar a su estómago a lo contrario de lo que necesitaba.

Letty se sentó en la mesa dejando sobre ella paquetes de galletas y Vince no tardó en apoderarse de uno, dejando los demás a merced de los otros.

-Brian, siéntate. –Le indicó Dominic y Mia le extendió un plato con comida que tomó por el simple hecho de amabilidad y porque si no se sentaba a comer seguramente iba a recibir preguntas.

Comió poco a poco, lo más que pudo, tratando de no ser agresivo con su estómago, sintiéndose cada vez más débil a pesar de haber tomado café y de haber comido algo. Su fiebre sólo iría de mal en peor y no tenía ganas de ser el centro de atención de nuevo, así que se compuso a sí mismo para parecer normal y una vez que Dom se levantó para ir de una vez al taller junto con Vince y Letty y llevar a Mia a la cafetería, se sintió aliviado de que Dom no lo tocara, de otro modo se daría cuenta que tenía fiebre y lo iba a obligar a quedarse en cama como niño pequeño.

-Nosotros iremos a buscar un lugar para Rome, así que nos veremos aquí por la tarde. –Le dijo Brian antes de irse y Dominic asintió.

-Bien, quizá si terminan antes deberían pasar a la cafetería para comer.

-Claro, claro… Aún tengo ganas de un sándwich de atún de Mia.

-Son una porquería Brian. –Mia se quejó de que todo lo que Brian le gustaba de lo que ofrecían en la cafetería era los condenados sándwich.

Todos se rieron, pero pronto se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino para realizar sus actividades.

Brian antes de irse se aseguró de tomar otro analgésico y luego se fue con Roman en su auto para buscar un lugar en el que su amigo se sintiera cómodo viviendo.

___________________________

-¿Brian? –Dominic respondió su teléfono, pero quien le contestó no era definitivamente Brian.

_-Hey, hombre, soy Roman –_ Habló agitado el moreno y Dominic frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Dónde está Brian?

- _Tienes que venir al hospital, el idiota se desmayó mientras hablábamos con una mujer. Está en observación justo ahora. Tiene que ver con sus costillas._

-Maldición, voy para allá. –Dominic colgó y sacó las llaves para dirigirse a su auto tan pronto como pudiera.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Dom? ¿A dónde vas, hermano? –Letty le preguntó al verlo tan apresurado.

-Es Brian, está en el hospital.

No se detuvo para más explicaciones, simplemente se subió a su auto, arrancó y condujo lo más rápido que pudo.

__________________________

-Roman, eres un idiota, te dije que no le dijeras a nadie, ¡mucho menos a Dom! –Brian estaba recargado en las almohadas de la cama de hospital, llevaba una bata médica y tenía algunas intravenosas en el brazo.

-Tenía que decirle, Brian, no seas ridículo, de cualquier manera terminaría enterándose.

-Estoy bien, no había necesidad de que se lo dijeras a Dom y lo alarmaras. –Debatió el rubio.

-¡Te desmayaste Brian! Estabas hirviendo en fiebre y luego te desmayaste por la infección en tus costillas. –Le reprendió Roman con severidad y Brian no supo cómo responder a eso, tenía razón después de todo. La situación con sus costillas había empeorado por el viaje aunque no pensó que estas fueran a astillarse de más y terminaran perforándole internamente haciéndolo sangrar y acarrear una infección.

-No quiero una maldita cirugía, es demasiado. –Brian suspiró cansado y Roman se sentó en la silla a un lado de su cama.

-Es por tu bien, hermano. Si Toretto se entera que lo de tus costillas te está matando y no hiciste nada para arreglarlo seguramente te va a tirar la bronca y te va a obligar a entrar a ese quirófano.

-Pero Roman…

-No me salgas con estupideces, Bri. Es todo, si no le dices tú, le digo yo, pero esto se tiene que resolver.

Brian no pudo responder a eso ya que Dominic entró por la puerta, estaba aún con su ropa de trabajo y parecía apresurado.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó de inmediato y se acercó a la cama, para estar junto a Brian quien se sintió bastante avergonzado.

-Brian se desmayó por la fiebre, sus costillas están más mal de lo que nos dijo y ahora tiene una infección. –Soltó la verdad Roman al ver que Brian no se dignaba a hablar, Dominic asintió y miró a Brian, este sintió que estaba a punto de ser regañado como niño pequeño y de verdad que sólo tenía ganas de tirarse a dormir y ya antes de que eso pasara.

-Antes de que digas algo, no es mi culpa, no les mentí. El doctor que me atendió dijo que estaba bien.

-¿Qué tan bien? –Preguntó una doctora que entró a la habitación sin anunciarse. Los presentes la miraron. –Lo imaginaba. –Sonrió de medio lado la mujer al percatarse del silencio del rubio.

-Así que… señor O’Conner, ¿va a decirme porque su doctor le dio el alta al notar que sus costillas estaban tan mal que el mínimo golpe terminaría de romper la cuarta? ¿O tendré que adivinar? –La mujer puso las tres placas de rayos X en distintos ángulos tomadas de Brian sobre una pantalla de luz y la encendió para poder observar el daño. –Puede ver el daño de estás dos fracturas de sus costillas y esta –La mujer señaló la costilla más cercana al pulmón –Si está se hubiese terminado de astillar probablemente ya tendría el pulmón perforado, pero se fracturó está de aquí –Esta vez circuló con su dedo una costilla de la parte inferior. –Sin embargo las astillas abrieron heridas en su interior, no han tocado ni un solo órgano afortunadamente, pero una cirugía sería necesaria para retirar las astillas que pudieran estar atoradas en alguna parte y suturar cualquier herida interna que esté abierta. Sin embargo, primero tenemos que erradicar la infección que tiene, la fiebre es uno de los primeros síntomas, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo desfallecer así que habrá que esperar por lo menos tres días antes de poder ponerlo en cirugía.

La doctora habló claro y conciso de los por menores de la salud de Brian, todos la escucharon atentamente hasta que por fin guardó silencio y retiró la placas de la pantalla de luz y la apagó.

-¿Tendré que estar aquí por tres días? –Preguntó Brian de inmediato.

-No, claro que no. Lo mandaremos a casa con antibióticos y luego podrá volver al hospital en tres días, si la infección ha bajado estaremos listos para hacer la cirugía. Es una cirugía menor, no durará mucho tiempo aunque la recuperación será lenta.

-Oh no… -Brian se recargó en las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Estaba mareado y cansado de todo eso.

-No salgas con esas cosas, Brian. Debiste decirnos desde mucho antes. –Roman le reprendió por su actitud, pero Brian chasqueó la lengua inconforme.

-Necesito llenar unas cosas más para su formulario de entrada. ¿Cuál fue la causa de su enfermedad? –La mujer apretó un bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir y sostuvo la tablilla en espera de la información.

-En caso de que tenga una casilla para “información gubernamental privada” sólo ponga que fue un accidente.

-Bien, señor O’Conner, un par de horas más hasta que sus medicamentos terminen y vendré a verlo para darle el alta por ahora. –Afirmó la mujer y después de despedirse amablemente se retiró dejando a los hombres solos, Brian estaba pasando a la inconsciencia aunque luchaba contra ello y Dom y Roman se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que, pasados unos minutos, O’Conner rompió el silencio en un intento de no quedarse dormido.

-Las explosiones de cerca son peligrosas… yo sólo salí vivo porque estaba detrás de un muro cuando la granada explotó. Todo el sitio comenzó a derrumbarse, yo había impactado contra unas escaleras y fue ahí cuando me rompí las costillas, cuando logré levantarme un compañero estaba inconsciente y tuve que cargarlo fuera de allí antes de que el lugar nos cayera encima… antes de regresar el doctor que me revisó dijo que podía viajar, pero que nada más llegar tenía que estar atado a una cama, sólo me dejó volar porque yo se lo pedí, no quería quedarme más en ese lugar, ya era suficiente. Quería volver.

___________________________________________

Dominic llevó a Brian a casa una vez le habían dado el alta y lo obligó a quedarse en cama amenazándolo con atarlo y no dejarlo entrar al taller por un mes si no obedecía y se tomaba su salud en serio. Para un hombre acostumbrado a seguir reglas y a velar por su supervivencia, a veces se comportaba como un total testarudo y Roman coincidía en ello.

-Está bien, voy a quedarme en cama, si muero aquí va a ser su culpa. –Gruño Brian mientras se recostaba. Odiaba sentirse inútil y pasarse todo el tiempo recostado, pero con Dominic y Roman en su contra, tan sólo podía quejarse.

-En serio Brian, si te pones más mal por esto no sólo vas a pasar un mes aquí, vas a pasar más tiempo del planeado y entonces sí te vas a desesperar. Haz lo que te dijo la doctora y pronto estarás recuperado, ¿entiendes? –Dom tenía esa manera de decir las cosas que parecían órdenes, no había manera de decirle al hombre “no” porque su voluntad era explícita y lo que quería, bastante claro. Así que Brian frunció los labios y se puso una almohada encima de la cabeza.

-Voy a morir.

-No, no lo harás. –Dominic se acercó y le quitó la almohada para darle un beso en la frente. –Tengo que irme, aún hay trabajo pendiente.

Brian asintió y sonrió de medio lado, aceptando el cariño del hombre para verlo marchar después.

-Cualquier cosa, llámame. –Le pidió a Roman antes de salir de la habitación y después de eso partió.

Roman se sentó en el sofá del cuarto que estaba en una esquina y miró alrededor las cosas. La maleta de Brian estaba tirada y abierta con algunas cosas revueltas.

-¿Me vas a decir qué tienes en el estuche negro que está en tu carro? –Preguntó Roman, sin perder su tranquilidad. Brian abrió los ojos y miró hacia el techo, sin despegar la vista de ahí.

-Rome, quiero que tomes ese estuche negro y te lo lleves contigo. Cuando encuentres un lugar, escóndelo por mí. No dejes que lo recuerde, no dejes que lo toque.

 

 

 

 


	6. El tiempo pasa, pero el odio no se olvida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tenido este capítulo acumulando polvo hasta que terminara el siguiente, por eso tarde, pero ya está aquí la actualización owo/ Ojalá les guste.

A un mes de la recuperación de Brian, luego de la cirugía y un montón de medicamentos y de que le diagnosticaran un tipo de anemia desarrollada por su precaria salud, el rubio estaba a punto de perder la cabeza si no volvía a hacer algo productivo.

Claro que su aporte a aquella casa era inexistente, pero le insistía a Mia que aceptara el dinero que le daba para usarlo en la despensa de la casa o los servicios a pesar de que Dominic constantemente le preguntara a su hermana de dónde había sacado dicho dinero. Después de todo el dinero cortesía de Verone que Roman se había quedado, se lo dividieron entre los dos y Roman se había conseguido un bonito departamento, nada demasiado lujoso, pero bien equipado y Brian obviamente tuvo que hacerse cargo de las cuentas de hospital. Si acaso el dinero llegaba a faltarle, todavía existía la cuenta de sus servicios que el FBI muy amablemente había dispuesto para él, en caso de que regresara. No había tocado esa cuenta para nada, pero era su seguro por si alguna vez necesitaba huir nuevamente. Esta vez tenía una familia donde quedarse y que necesitaría ese dinero.

Del estuche negro ni siquiera había hablado, este permanecía en la cajuela de su coche, sin que nadie tuviera acceso a este ni él le pusiera atención. Aunque secretamente había decidido que era mejor si este se quedaba cerca de él, por meras razones de nostalgia y la ligera paranoia que jamás se le iba a quitar a Brian.

Bajó a la cocina, Mia estaba viendo una receta en su libro de cocina y partía algunas cosas con cuidado. Dom y los demás irían a comer esa tarde y mientras que a él no le permitían ni acercarse a su propio coche, tenía la impresión de que Dominic iba a comer todos los días a la casa para verlo y asegurarse de que siguiera ahí y estuviera bien.

-Huele bien. –Tomó una manzana y comenzó a comerla.

-Espero que quede bien, me he estado esforzando. Aunque me hace falta un ingrediente. –Mia revisó cuidadosamente la lista de ingredientes y chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta que le harían falta los pimentones.

-¿Quieres que vaya por ello? Podría traer cervezas extras también.

-Tú todavía no tienes permitido beber alcohol.

-Ya sé, pero Dom y los demás sí, así que no estaría nada mal, sólo quedan un par.

-Bien, ya que ya te ves mucho mejor, ve. Apresúrate, no quiero que llegue Dom y que la comida no esté lista, o peor, que se entere que te deje usar tu auto, sacas lo peor de él, Brian.

Brian sonrió animadamente y se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi culpa que tu hermano sea un sobre protector. Aparte de eso, ni que manejar fuese a romperme una costilla, otra vez. –Apuntó y tomó sus llaves por fin de donde habían estado acumulando polvo. –No tardo. –Dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Se dirigió de inmediato a su auto, aparcado la entrada de la casa y al encenderlo se sintió mucho mejor. Dom se había encargado de mantenerlo en forma, pero no había nada como manejarlo él mismo, extrañaba el suave ronroneo de su Skyline, así que se permitió conducir a una velocidad decente, nada demasiado loco. El viaje era corto, pero realmente disfrutó esa libertad.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento, entró al market, compró y salió en poco tiempo. Un hombre estaba recargado en su coche, parecía desinteresado, pero cuando Brian pudo divisar quien era, de inmediato sintió que su vida daba un vuelco.

-¿Tanner? –Brian apretó la bolsa de compras en sus manos.

-Me da gusto ver que regresaste en una pieza, O’Conner. –Lo recibió el agente, sin saludo y sin parecer culpable de nada.

-No gracias a usted. –Apretó sus labios el rubio y rodeó su auto para meter las cosas en el asiento trasero y recargó sus brazos en el toldo del auto, mirando a Tanner que ahora lo encaraba.

-También veo que sigues escogiendo mal tus compañías.

-Con todo respeto, no está en tus asuntos con quien vivo o con quien no.

-Ah vaya, así que es cierto, vives ahora con Toretto y su familia.

Brian se encogió de hombros y no respondió a ello, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Tanner? –Preguntó de forma brusca y el oficial metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, parecía serio.

-Sólo quería hacerte un favor, como amigos. Lo creas o no, te tengo aprecio. Lo que pasó con el FBI, bueno… no fue nuestra culpa, ellos no nos dijeron mucho.

-Lo sé, Tanner. Eso ya no importa. –Brian había olvidado esa etapa de culpar gente por sus decisiones, así que no quiso pensar en ello.

-En fin, lo que vine a decirte es que debes tener cuidado, tú y Roman. Me informaron que Carter Verone escapó, en serio Brian, debes tener cuidado.

La información le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Brian y bajó los brazos, con una expresión de shock en su rostro, no sabía qué decir o cómo procesar aquella información. Tanner hizo un movimiento de cabeza y apretó lo labios.

-Estamos al pendiente de cualquier avistamiento del hombre, pero no está de más que tú y Roman lo sepan.

-Gracias Tanner. –Asintió Brian, aún en un shock ligero. –Es de gran ayuda que lo digas.

-Cuídate, Brian. Cuida a tu familia. –Tanner se despidió de él y se alejó del coche, dejando a O’Conner ahí de pie a lado de su auto, y después de unos minutos, Brian aún sentía como si estuviera en una especie de sueño del que no era capaz de despertar. Abrió la cajuela de su coche y encontró el estuche negro cubierto por una manta oscura, lo destapó y le temblaron las manos, no fue capaz de tomarlo.

Regresó lo más pronto que pudo a la casa y trató de mantenerse tranquilo, afortunadamente Mia no notó su exaltación y Dominic aún no estaba en casa. Le entregó a Mia lo que le había pedido y después de eso tomó el estuche negro que había dejado en las escaleras y subió a la habitación que compartía con Dom. Estando ahí cerró la puerta con seguro, dejó el estuche sobre la cama y trató de calmar el pulso de su corazón.

Sólo había una respuesta lógica para esos momentos. Tendría que buscar a Verone y matarlo.

Abrió el estuche negro, con la clave de sus placas y contempló las armas.

El francotirador en piezas que contenía el estuche era elegante, demasiado, de tecnología militar, los cartuchos de balas del franco más los de balas normales junto con las pistolas negras, habían sido sus mejores herramientas estando en Praga. Una de esas era la pistola que Yorgi le había dado, la otra se la dio Gibbons. Aún le extrañaba la razón por la cual el hombre le había dejado conservar sus armas, le habían dado los permisos para transportarlas de vuelta a América y nadie le cuestionó el contenido del estuche en ningún aeropuerto. Quizá ahora entendía porque lo había dejado tenerlas.

No podía permitir que Carter Verone viniera a buscar problemas. Tanner le había dado la información porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Verone vendría buscando venganza, no era necesario que lo recalcara en lo más mínimo. Él estaría preparado. Tomó las armas negras y sacó las balas de salva para llenar los cartuchos con balas reales, no podía darse el lujo de estar desprevenido si es que el hombre llegaba de la nada, porque no sería sutil, Verone no era el tipo de hombre que buscase una venganza sutil, lo haría en grande, para demostrar su poder, para darle a saber que cualquiera que lo traicionaba no podía más que terminar muerto y por supuesto que cuando lo encontrara tendría que terminar con eso, él y nadie más. No podía involucrar a Mia, ni a Dom, a nadie de su familia. Debía decirle a Rome, alertarlo sin levantar mucha sospecha.

El peso de las pistolas cargadas en sus manos lo tensaron, de repente estaba en Praga, los recuerdos de las muertes que ocasionó estaban frescos en su memoria. Las veces que estuvo a punto de morir. No estaba seguro de poder disparar el francotirador sin que le temblasen las manos, no después de las bajas que ocasionó con el arma. En una semana había matado más hombres de los que jamás pensó matar en toda su vida, y cuando estaba tan cerca de su propia muerte, tan cerca que podía tocarla, pensaba en todas esas caras que jamás podría recordar y se sentía culpable.

El toque en la puerta lo regresó a la realidad. Sus delusiones de la realidad se habían vuelto menos agresivas, cuando recordaba ya no sufría los mismos estragos de antes, ni sentía el dolor somático de sus heridas, lo atribuía a los calmantes y a los analgésicos que tenía que tomar todos los días, sin embargo aún tenía pesadillas de las que despertaba agitado, a veces gritaba, otras veces no, aún estaba ahí todo lo que había pasado, pero sin duda había comenzado a disminuir todo eso y podía mantenerse cuerdo casi todo el día y la noche. No que se mantuviera despierto en las noches, Dominic apenas y sí lo tocaba, alegando que no podía llevar eso a más hasta que sus costillas estuvieran bien. Ridículo, pero cierto.

-Brian, ¿estás bien? –Era la voz de Dom y Brian se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a guardar las armas. -¡¿Brian?! –Insistió Dominic.

-Un segundo, espera. –Brian respondió. Cerró el estuche y lo metió bajo la cama y después corrió a la puerta para abrir.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Le dijo el hombre, tenía cara de consternación, Brian negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, nada. Sólo subí a recostarme y estaba casi durmiéndome cuando oí que tocaste.

-¿Y por eso cerraste la puerta con seguro? –Dominic no le compraba sus mentiras y Brian se obligó a ser más convincente.

-Viejos hábitos, Dom. Todo está bien, en serio. –Afirmó, con un tono que él calificaba como convincente, pero por la mirada que Toretto le daba, no estaba del todo convencido, pero afortunadamente lo dejó ser.

-Mía dice que la comida está casi servida.

-Oh que bien. Olía muy bien lo que estaba preparando. –Fingió una sonrisa y Dominic entró al cuarto, lo tomó de la cintura y pateó la puerta para cerrarla. -¿Qué? –Brian se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero con el fuerte agarre de Dom en su cintura, no fue capaz de caer ni de alejarse.

-Cuando tratas de mentirme se te ven las muelas.

-¿Huh? –Brian estaba más que confundido.

-Sonríes y se te ven las muelas, porque estás mintiendo.

Chocaron contra el borde de la cama y Brian tenía sus manos aferradas a los brazos de Dom, aquello era bastante extraño, sin mencionar que la cercanía lo ponía nervioso todavía. Ese tipo de contacto demasiado íntimo aún le costaba trabajo, a pesar de que Dominic siempre estuviese en su espacio personal, tocándolo, abrazándolo. El tipo marcaba su territorio y era posesivo de sus cosas, lo entendía, pero a Brian le costaba trabajo no ponerse rojo o que no le temblasen las manos y su vientre sintiera cosas chistosas.

-Mia va a subir a buscarnos si no estamos en la mesa en cinco minutos. –Le recordó, pero Dominic parecía tener intenciones de hacer uso de esos cinco minutos de la mejor forma que pudiera. Brian lo entendió cuando Dominic le besó. Su cerebro no podía derretirse, al menos no físicamente, pero así fue como se sintió cuando Dom comenzó a besarlo. Él se dejó, tomando el ritmo que el mayor quería, permitiéndole apoderarse de sus labios y su aliento. Aquello se sentía demasiado bien como para querer separarse y las manos firmes en su cintura comenzaban a buscar su piel bajo su playera y una vez que la calidez de esas manos hizo contacto con su espalda, sintió electricidad y cómo su piel se erizaba.

Era toda una experiencia. Un momento Dominic podía decir que no lo tocaría demás hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado y al otro parecía que el hombre quería tumbarlo en la cama y hacérselo hasta que no pudiera levantarse al otro día. Brian realmente quería la segunda de esas cosas, pero con Dominic y sus buenas intenciones de verlo recuperado, quizá no lograría demasiado, así que por lo tanto, disfrutaba de aquellos besos que lo dejaban rogando por más.

Un par de minutos más tarde, con una semi erección y los labios rojos, Brian se sostuvo de los brazos de Dom para no caerse. Hacer eso lo dejaba mareado, en un estado elevado, más allá de cualquier cosa buena que hubiera sentido. Dominic sonreía orgulloso, el maldito sabía lo que le hacía a Brian al besarlo de aquella manera y parecía feliz con su trabajo de dejarlo en las nubes.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó en una voz baja, para no romperle la atmósfera en la que el rubio parecía sumergido. Este sólo asintió y suspiró suavemente, tenía la cara roja probablemente, no le importó.

-Vamos a bajar, tienes que comer. –Dom le acarició el rostro a Brian, pasó una mano por su cabello que ya había comenzado a crecer, O’Conner tenía los ojos vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas, sus labios rojos y un aura de que aún no terminaba de bajar.

-Eres cruel, Dom. Me haces esto y me dejas caer tan rápido. Tus juegos son sádicos. –Brian medio sonrió, sin estar molesto realmente, pero algo enfadado por el hecho de que Dom lo hiciera un completo desastre besándolo de aquella forma y luego dejándolo caer de una manera estrepitosa.

-No estoy jugando, pero no puedo evitar no besarte.

-Podrías hacer algo más. –Brian puso su frente contra el pecho de Dom y le escuchó respirar.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo, es lo mejor por ahora. Podrías terminar con otra costilla rota. –Bromeó el mayor y Brian no pudo reprimir la risa.

-Sólo hablas, Toretto. No te veo actuar. –Brian lo empujó y se dirigió a la puerta para bajar de una vez por todas antes de que Mia comenzara a gritarles.

-Oh… cariño, una mañana vas a despertar sin saber qué te pasó… -Dom le guiñó el ojo y lo siguió.

Aquello había logrado disipar un poco del malestar que Brian había estado sintiendo por las amargas noticias de saber que Verone andaba suelto y probablemente listo para caerles encima con un montón de matones. El pensamiento estaba en su mente todavía, pero por ahora se permitiría tener una comida normal con su gente. No que eso le hiciera bajar la guardia, pero aun así.

_________________________________________

Por la noche, cuando la energía de todos se había tranquilizado y la mayoría estaba preparado para dormir o cualquier otra cosa, Brian salía al pórtico y se sentaba en una silla plegable para pasar el rato. El calor de Los Ángeles le recordaba a Miami, pero no con mucha nostalgia.

Durante ese tiempo de recuperación, sin alcohol, sin cigarrillos y con gente preocupada por su estado de salud, Brian podía decir que había comenzado a sanar algunas de las heridas que lo aquejaban siempre. Era significativamente más feliz, las pesadillas ya no lo acosaban demasiado, los terrores de lo pasado en Praga ya no le atenazaban el cuerpo con ataques de pánico. Aunque a veces, en noches como esa, cuando tenía muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, podía sentir la ansiedad formándole un nudo en el estómago, lista para atacarlo, directamente al cuello como un depredador a su presa, para someterlo en el momento en el que él pareciera débil.

-¿Por qué tan tranquilo? –Dominic se unió a él, esta vez no llevaba una cerveza en manos, quizá para ser solidario con Brian y no hacerle sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía por no poder beber.

-¿Es extraño que esté tranquilo? –Preguntó él de vuelta y Dominic se sentó en otra silla que estaba cercana. Las voces de Letty y Jesse peleando sobre un videojuego de carreras llegaba hasta ahí, pero no demasiado como para ser molesto.

-Brian, siempre parece que tienes nitrógeno en las venas, siempre estás moviéndote o quejándote de que quieres hacer algo. Así que sí, de alguna manera es extraño verte tan tranquilo.

Brian sonrió, una de esas sonrisas genuinas en las que su encanto personal y sus perfectos dientes te hacían caer por él. Dom estaba enamorado de esa sonrisa y le encantaba verla.

-No es nada, sólo son muchos pensamientos a la vez. –A pesar de revelar aquello, Brian no sentía la opresión de ser juzgado nunca más, Dom lo comprendía y jamás le presionaba por respuestas, dejaba que él lo hiciera a su manera y estaba agradecido por ello.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, Dominic le tomó la mano y le acarició los nudillos mientras las voces y quejas de los ocupantes de la casa se incrementaban o decrecían según el ranking en la pantalla. La casa volvía a tener esa misma alegría que compartían antes de que sus vidas fueran lanzadas por la borda en una ruleta que parecía no tener fin. Pensar que todo eso había terminado por el mismo hombre que lo había comenzado aún era algo inesperado, pero sin duda algo que parecía lo correcto. No habría manera de que Dom fuese a dejar escapar esa oportunidad ahora.

-Quiero que sepas qué hay en el estuche negro… -Habló Brian, su sonrisa había desaparecido, lucía un poco tenso, serio, como si repentinamente hubiese recordado algo desagradable.

-¿El que trajiste contigo de quién sabe dónde?

-Sí, ese… -Soltó un suspiro que le infló las mejillas, no miraba a Dom, sólo sus manos enlazadas. –Dom si algo pasa, si algo llegara a pasar quiero que abras el estuche, la clave son los números en las placas militares.

-¿Qué va a pasar Brian? –Dominic se encontraba confundido por la revelación. Que algo pudiera pasarle a Brian no estaba en sus planes y tampoco dejaría que sucediera.

-Sólo… sólo escúchame. Dentro del estuche hay un par de pistolas de calibre militar y un francotirador, hay una tarjeta con las especificaciones de una cuenta personal y los papeles de una casa de seguridad. Si algo pasa… sólo tómalo y vete, toma a Mia y a los demás y vete.

-Brian… Brian, mírame. –Dom le insistió y Brian levantó la mirada hacia él. – ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar? ¿Estás demente? ¿Piensas que sólo voy a correr y tomar de nuevo la opción fácil dejándote atrás? Claro que no. –Toretto apretó la mano de Brian en la suya, para demostrarle que estaba ahí con él, no dispuesto a dejarlo. –Tienes que decirme que está pasando, ¿está bien? Si hay algo malo lo arreglamos, punto.

Brian agachó nuevamente la mirada, quería gritarle a Dom que estaba loco, que eso no era un juego, que meterse con Carter Verone y salir vivo sería más difícil que la última vez. Esta vez estaba por su cuenta, dudaba que sus habilidades le ayudaran a proteger a todos sin que él o uno de los suyos saliera limpio o peor, muerto. No podía protegerlos a todos de las garras de Verone. Necesitaba un plan de contingencia y ahora que se lo daba a Dominic, el loco se rehusaba. Aunque si se era sincero, Dominic jamás lo hubiese aceptado de cualquier forma y eso le reconfortaba el corazón cuando se suponía que debía ponerlo en estado de alerta.

-Vamos dentro, es tarde. Tienes que tomar medicamento y dormir. –Dominic se levantó, le tomó de las manos y lo levantó de un tirón, Brian se sentía entumecido, extraño, fuera de contexto y en ese mismo estado se dejó guiar, escaleras arriba y hacia el cuarto. Ni siquiera notó el silencio de los demás cuando entraron en la casa, ni la forma preocupada en que lo miraron mientras subía casi en un estado de trance.

Sabían que Brian tenía problemas, Mia miraba a su hermano y a Brian subir y ni siquiera se sintió contenta cuando Dom la miró y le hizo un gesto que indicaba que todo estaba bien, porque ella podía decir, tal como todos los demás, que las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Las veces en que la casa explotaba por las noches con los ataques de Brian y sus terrores nocturnos, los había puesto a todos en la punta de sus nervios y aunque nadie hablara de ello por un acuerdo mutuo de respeto, no podían negar lo mucho que podía perturbarlos ver a un hombre tan fuerte y capaz de muchas cosas, reducido a una carcasa de pesadillas, nervios y días encerrado en la habitación sin poder siquiera comer o hablar.

Dom cerró la puerta de la habitación y Brian se hincó para sacar debajo de la cama el estuche, lo puso sobre la cama y lo abrió, todo bajo la atenta mirada del otro hombre. Hubo un click, Dom puso el seguro en la puerta y Brian abrió el estuche por completo.

-El francotirador es mío, las pistolas les servirán junto con lo demás, pero el francotirador se queda conmigo.

-Brian… -Toretto detuvo las manos de Brian, no le permitió tocar las armas. –Suficiente.

-No, Dom. Escúchame, tienes que escucharme. –El rubio comenzó a parecer desesperado. –Es lo que tienes que hacer, por tu familia, no puedo dejar que les pase algo.

-Detente, es suficiente. No hables de esa forma, esta también es tu familia. –Dominic sujetó las manos de Brian sin ser rudo o lastimarlo, sólo no deseaba que tuviera un ataque ahí con armas a su lado.- No vamos a ir a ningún lado sin ti, y si no me quieres decir qué está sucediendo, bien, no importa, pero si tenemos que irnos lo haremos juntos, ¿entiendes?

-Dom, entiende… escúchame… tienes que irte, tienen que irse. –Brian comenzó a luchar por zafarse del agarre de Dom, la ansiedad que había estado picándole los nervios comenzó a causar estragos, pero Dom definitivamente no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

El beso que Dom le dio fue arrebatado y al principio Brian se resistió, con la necesidad repentina de huir, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar por lo arrebatado de la situación, en momentos la ansiedad asquerosa de su cuerpo se había convertido en pasión y ahora se besaba agitadamente con el hombre frente suyo. Dominic lo tenía bien sujeto de la cadera y el cuello, pegado a su cuerpo lo más que podía y besándolo sin darle tiempo de respirar. La pasión que se encendió en segundos no podía ser detenida por nada y eliminó la maldita ansiedad de Brian.   
Ninguno deseaba que aquello se detuviera.

Dom tan sólo se separó de Brian para retirar el estúpido estuche negro y empujarlo bajo la cama para que su presencia no les arruinara el momento. Brian cayó en la cama, jadeaba de forma frenética, se sentía al borde de la desesperación, del llanto o de gemir fuertemente para que Dom volviera a besarlo; no tenía idea, era mucho a la vez.

El frenesí que había avivado la flama llevó a Dom a atrapar bajo su cuerpo a Brian quien temblaba y se aferraba a él de una forma totalmente diferente a las veces en las que lo hacía con miedo, esta vez su ansiedad se debía algo completamente nuevo que probablemente los dos habían estado conteniendo mucho. Los besos agitados e incontrolables hacían que la respiración de ambos desapareciera y se separaran únicamente para tomar aire, jadear sobre besos cortos y hablarse con la mirada. Dom no quería lastimar a Brian, sabía que aún de vez en cuando le aquejaban sus costillas y su recuperación no estaba dada de alta por la doctora todavía, aún faltaban algunas semanas para eso, debía parar, pero Brian no parecía tener intenciones de dejarlo parar.

-No quiero lastimarte… -Dijo, casi sobre los labios de Brian y el rubio negó con la cabeza, era incapaz de decir algo coherente, así que besó de nuevo a Dom, le probó que no le importaba, porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba eso o sentía que explotaría.

La ropa fue desapareciendo conforme las cosas alcanzaban nueva intensidad, pero Dom se tomó un momento para retirar las vendas del cuerpo de Brian a insistencia del propio rubio. Podía ser peligroso, pero Toretto tenía intenciones de no ser tan brusco y tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo que no deseaba poder tocar cada parte de Brian y verlo quebrarse por el placer.

Fiel a su palabra, Dominic hizo que Brian se retorciera de placer bajo su cuerpo, sus manos se detuvieron entre los muslos tibios de Brian, sólo en el momento en que el rubio ya no podía más, hecho un desastre, la respiración incontrolable y su mano cubriendo la serie de gemidos reveladores que tenía que contener por no desear hacerle saber a todos los habitantes de la casa que Dom lo estaba dejando al borde de la locura con sólo sus dedos.   
Estaba seguro que su virginidad había sido corrompida tan sólo con las manos de Dom y esa maldita forma tan exquisita de mover sus dedos dentro suyo.  
Si Brian había terminado con lubricante en sus muslos y por todos lados, jamás lo diría, pero aquello había hecho mucho más placentero todo, Dom lo había convertido en una masa de nervios y gemidos vergonzosos con sus piernas abiertas, su no tan virgen trasero expuesto y una erección que dolía por la falta de atención. Se estaba volviendo loco. Lo tenía mirándose tan desvergonzado por aquella lujuria, por aquellas manos, por esas sensaciones.

La forma intensa en la que los músculos de Toretto se marcaban en su espalda cada vez que embestía contra la cadera del rubio era sin duda reveladora de cuanto había esperado por eso y de cuanta fuerza estaba tratando de contener o derrochar cada vez que tomaba a Brian. Lo sujetaba de las piernas, presionando sus muslos para poder golpear el punto correcto dentro de Brian quien apenas recordaba su propio nombre tras cada embestida. Hubo un momento, en que nublado por el placer, dejó sus gemidos libres y aunque Dom trató de apaciguarlo con besos, Brian simplemente había perdido cierto control. Dominic era demasiado bueno para eso y cuando por fin Brian sentía que cedía a su orgasmo, el otro hombre simplemente lo detuvo, le impidió hacerlo, pero nunca antes pensó que aquello se sintiera tan bien, el castigo, el dolor, todo eso era nuevo en él, pero parecía gustarle, se sentía bien. Así que lo dejó hacerlo, lo dejó someterlo y Brian disfrutó hasta el último espasmo del orgasmo de Dominic dentro de sí mientras el suyo lo atravesaba violentamente. Las marcas en la espalda de Dom seguramente se notarían la mañana siguiente, Brian sólo esperaba no tener demasiadas marcas como para que pareciera que alguien lo había golpeado.

Al estar desnudos, cubiertos apenas por la sábana de la cama, sus respiraciones acompasadas y el velo del sueño sobre de ellos, Brian sintió que todos sus sentidos estaban apaciguados, que sus miedos habían sido borrados, que cualquier cosa que lo aquejaba había sido erradicada por la calidez y la pasión de estar con Dom.   
El hombre le besó la espalda, después el hombro, acariciándole la cintura o cualquier parcela de piel que encontrase, aún después de toda la actividad, su devoción por ese cuerpo bronceado no parecía tener fin, ni cansancio.  
Cada terminación nerviosa de sus cuerpos había reaccionado en aquel momento, y la voz temblorosa de Brian, sus gemidos graves y profundos, sus jadeos, su rostro perlado de sudor, sus labios entreabiertos y rojizos. Era perfecto, hecho a la medida, nada le faltaba y Dom sentía que podía perderse en aquella piel tostada que parecía no tener final. Le besó las cicatrices, poco a poco y con eso Brian no pudo resistirse a caer rendido ante el sueño. En la mañana iba a sentir eso, sin duda, pero por ahora no había nada que lo hiciera bajar de las nubes. Dominic no podía estar más complacido y feliz de ver de aquella manera a Brian, descansando, con su rostro en tranquilidad iluminando su rostro y sus facciones que a pesar de haberse endurecido por el tiempo y los horrores de ciertas situaciones, todavía escondían rasgos suaves que hacían a Brian perfecto ante los ojos de Dom. El hombre nunca pensó enamorarse de esa forma, no de alguien como Brian, pero el hombre era como la gravedad, simplemente eras atraído a él y después no había manera que escaparas.

 


	7. Despiertame a la medianoche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que me tardé muchísimo con este capítulo, de verdad que he estado de escribir esa continuación y simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Una disculpa enorme por haber esperado y ojalá que les guste este capítulo nuevo. Estaré habituándome nuevamente a un horario semanal en las actualizaciones debido a mi trabajo y a que tengo en continuación otras historias, pero no dejaré esta en Hiatus, lo prometo. <3  
> -Sara

Brian despertó de una sacudida, demasiado tarde a su parecer ya que el sol entraba por la ventana de manera aberrante y sentía cómo le quemaba la piel de la espalda. Se movió un poco, intentando levantarse o darle a su cuerpo algo de ánimos para hacerlo, pero este simplemente se rehusaba a responderle y tenía los músculos un tanto sórdidos y le dolía el trasero si se era sincero. Unos minutos de quejas y suspiros y se sentó en la cama, pasando una mano por sus desarreglados cabellos y tallándose el rostro después con ambas manos para deshacerse de la pereza matutina. Nunca antes había dormido así de bien y probablemente tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que Dominic lo había dejado sin energías la noche pasada. A decir verdad, él se sentía muy bien, aunque estaba seguro que tendría problemas para sentarse cómodamente, no que fuera a quejarse de eso frente a los demás, pero estaba seguro que las preguntas incómodas iban a surgir si lo veían tener problemas y definitivamente no tenía ganas de escuchar a Vince jodiéndole la vida.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras. –Dom entró a la habitación, parecía fresco, vestido en unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca que debería ser ilegal por la forma en la que se le pegaba al torso. El rubio sonrió, suave y adormilado.

-Aún tengo sueño.- Confesó, sin sentirse con ganas de levantarse todavía.

-Bueno, no puedes pasar en cama todo el día.

-Tú tienes la culpa de que no quiera levantarme. –Masculló Brian y se recostó en la cama nuevamente, atrayendo a su cuerpo la otra almohada que estaba fresca y tenía el aroma de Dom.

-Pensé que aún dudabas de que no ibas a poder caminar. –El comentario de Dom hizo a Brian un desastre de vergüenza y escondió su rostro con la almohada, riéndose por lo que Dom tan simple dijo. -¿O tengo que probártelo de nuevo y esta vez dejarte en cama toda la semana, he? –El mayor subió a la cama, Brian podía sentir su peso cercano y cuando las manos de Dom encontraron sus piernas en el desastre de las sábanas, dio un respingo.

-No, Dom… -Se quejó, aunque no estaba siendo convincente.

-¿No qué? –Preguntó socarrón el mayor de los Toretto, tocando la piel que podía ya que Brian no se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior después de sus actividades, aunque en esos momentos Dom encontraba particularmente de uso aquel hecho.

-Detente, ya. –Brian intentó insistir de manera patética, no siendo capaz de aguantar unas risas por el cosquilleo en su piel. Le aventó una almohada al hombre, pero este la evadió mandándola fuera de la cama y pronto Brian tuvo a Dom entre sus piernas y su cuerpo desnudo. La forma sugerente en que Toretto golpeó su pelvis fue más que suficiente para hacerlo una bola de nervios y vergüenza, le tomaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a esos contactos seguramente.

Sin embargo antes de que pudieran conseguir algo, Mia golpeó la puerta de la habitación un par de veces lo que los hizo mirar a la puerta un tanto consternados de poder ser encontrados en una posición inconveniente. Inconveniente para cualquiera que los mirara porque Dom estaba más que complacido de tener a Brian solo para él y desnudo.

-Dom, se supone que sólo vendrías por Brian, ¡apresúrense que el desayuno está servido! –Alzó la voz la mujer sin sonar en realidad molesta y golpeó de nuevo la puerta. -¡Bajen ahora! –Canturreó como una madre que está apresurando a sus dos hijos y después de eso los dos hombres escucharon sus pasos alejarse.

-¡Ya vamos! –Respondió Dom, entornando los ojos; aún tenía sus manos en el firme trasero de Brian.

-Necesito tomar una ducha… -Murmuró Brian, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro y Dom asintió no sin antes darle un apretón al trasero que sostenía y darle un beso antes de que el rubio se quejara. Luego bajo de encima de él, con una sonrisa satisfecha y Brian le recriminó con la mirada.

-Sólo porque no podemos ser groseros con la comida de Mia, sino te mantendría aquí todo el día. –Dominic no era alguien que se guardara mucho las ideas en la cabeza y aquella sinceridad le subía los colores al rostro a Brian, pero también le divertían y sobre todo estaba más que dispuesto a compartirlas. Así que se levantó de la cama, dejó la sabana sobre esta y bostezó mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Estoy tentado a aceptar a tu propuesta si no tienes problema con quedarte en casa. –Brian le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en el baño, dejando a Dom ligeramente impresionado por su coquetería y sobre todo embobado por su cuerpo. Oh sí, Dom estaba completamente perdido por ese rubio bronceado que estaba bañándose a pocos metros de él.

Al bajar al comedor Brian escuchó la molesta voz de su querido hermano de otra madre mientras este argumentaba con Vince acerca de un partido de futbol que Brian no había mirado, ambos mantenían su postura y él estaba agradecido de que todos estuvieran muy al pendiente de la batalla campal entre los dos hombres como para no notar que estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades. Dom le dio una nalgada cuando le pasó de largo para hacerse de una taza de café y aunque le mandó una mirada reprochadora, terminó con una sonrisa en los labios que Mia notó, ya que lo emuló y le guiñó un ojo, pasándole un plato de comida para que se sentara a la mesa con los demás. Tomó asiento a un lado de Dom, Mia le pasó un plato a su hermano quien ya se había entrometido en la plática de Vince y Roman.

-¡Eso no, hermano! No puedes realmente creer que eso no fue una falta. Tu equipo estaba desesperado. Díselo, Brian. –Roman buscó el apoyo del rubio quien no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

-Uh… -Levantó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo, Letty se rio y enarcó una ceja.

-Brian no vio el partido ayer por la noche porque estaba muy ocupado. –Habló sugerente y Brian casi se atraganta con el café.

Dom se mantuvo intacto. Sabía del partido porque a primera hora había bajado y Vince le contó todo lo preliminar, lo que por cierto le permitía mantenerse tranquilo, no como Brian que tenía ganas de pellizcar por debajo de la mesa a Letty. La mujer podía ser maliciosa cuando se lo proponía.

-¿A qué se refiere, hermano? –Roman tenía esa cara de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lanzar cosas, Brian no estaba seguro quien sería el primero en recibir un golpe, si él o Dom.

-Roman, no preguntes… -Brian deliberadamente trató de ignorar la pregunta y también trató, fallando un poco en el proceso, de no sentirse incómodamente avergonzado. Vaya controlador de emociones que había salido. Con todo lo que había pasado y su entrenamiento, se sorprendía al no poder controlarse estando con su familia, porque seguían presionando nuevos límites en él.

La mesa estalló en una serie de risas al ver la malhumorada cara de Roman y lo ofuscado que Brian estaba mientras trataba de esconderse tras su taza de café. Afortunadamente el incidente no pasó a mayores.

Mia se fue a la escuela y los demás al taller, sin mucha presura, pero Brian se había quedado con Roman, alegando que ambos irían a ver a Tanner por unos asuntos legales acerca de sus perdones legales. Dom simplemente le pidió que le llamase si algo salía mal y Brian le prometió hacerlo como unas diez veces antes de que Toretto subiera a su auto y por fin se marchara.

Brian mantuvo su sonrisa y su fachada despreocupada mientras despedía a todos en la puerta y cuando por fin nadie estaba cerca, Roman, quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, lo cuestionó directamente.

-¿Perdones legales, eh?

-Sí, eso. –Brian fingió.

-Miéntele a tu hombre, que es un idiota. A mí no puedes mentirme, hermano.

-Ya lo sé. –El rostro de Brian cambió a una seriedad peligrosa. –Roman, necesito que de alguna forma te lleves a Mia y a los demás a algún lugar seguro. Hoy a media noche.

-¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

-Carter escapó de la cárcel, viene por nuestras cabezas.

Los ojos azules de Brian parecían vibrar con anticipación y algo como una rabia que se expandía en su cuerpo. En su mente se maquilaban planes que no le podía dar a conocer a Roman, entre menos supiera, más posibilidades tenían todos de sobrevivir.

Entraron a la casa, Brian fue hasta el armario donde sabía que Vince y Dominic guardaban armas y sacó las que encontró junto con las cajas de balas.

-Ve por el estuche negro, está en la habitación de Dominic, debajo de la cama. –Le pidió Brian a Roman y este asintió, demasiado mecanizado, aún estaba ligeramente abrumado por la noticia.

Sabía lo que representaba que Carter estuviera fuera de la cárcel, el bastardo iría por venganza, era más que obvio y podía ser en cualquier momento.

Al bajar, Brian tenían desperdigadas las armas y estaba cargando una escopeta con una facilidad como si estuviese armando una sombrilla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Le preguntó al dejar el estuche sobre un sofá.

-Carter viene por nosotros en cualquier momento. Necesito que te lleves a Dom hasta la frontera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso me dará tiempo para encontrar a Verone antes de que él nos encuentre a nosotros. –Brian dejó cargada la escopeta y tomó su estuche negro, abriéndolo con su clave.

-¿Y crees que tu hombre va a aceptar las cosas así porque sí? Estás loco si crees que Dominic va a dejarte solo después de enterarse de…

-¡No! –Brian se detuvo y encaró a Roman. –No le puedes decir nada de esto. Si le dices algo de esto sólo va a lograr que nos maten a todos. Entiéndelo, sólo yo puedo hacer esto.

-No estás solo en esto, Brian. ¡Maldita sea, hermano! Déjame ayudarte. –Roman parecía realmente frustrado, pero Brian no podía arriesgarlos para nada.

-Me estás ayudando si te mantienes con vida y sacas a todos del país lo más rápido que puedas. Si se están moviendo es mucho mejor, Verone sólo nos quiere a ti y a mí, pero si se encuentra con ellos también los va a matar.

-Estás loco, estás loco, hermano. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que te deje aquí solo? Van a matarte. –Roman detuvo las acciones de Brian poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, el rubio parecía haberse puesto una máscara falta de emociones.

-Roman, esto es lo que hago, ¿bien? Recuerdas ese tiempo que desaparecí, todos esos meses, ¿quieres saber qué hacía? Pues esto. –Brian señaló las armas.- Esto es lo que yo hacía. Asesinaba personas. Me enseñaron a asesinar personas, rápido, fácil, sin emociones, sin bajas. El plan es este, tú sacas a Dom y a los demás del país y yo acabo con Verone tan pronto como pueda.

El moreno soltó los hombros de su amigo, sin palabras en la lengua, pero con muchas preguntas en la cabeza. Jamás había visto a Brian de ese modo, quería comprenderlo, saber qué pasaba en su mente, quedarse con él para ayudarle, ese problema era de los dos, pero Brian al parecer había tomado las decisiones primero y otra vez parecía querer sacrificar su trasero por cuidar de esa familia.

-¿Y qué carajo le voy a decir a Dominic para sacarlos de aquí? –Preguntó al final, sin realmente querer saber qué estaba tramando Brian cuando él sonrió, una sonrisa maliciosa y que al mismo tiempo se sentía vacía.

_________________________________

Roman bajó de su auto, había aparcado en un amarre de frenos que ocasionó un chirrido y que por ende había llamado la atención de Mia y los demás. Para esa hora de la tarde todos estaban reunidos allí, Mia tenía abierta la cafetería y los demás estaban metidos en sus propios proyectos en su taller. Dom fue el primero en salir, Mia le seguía.

-Roman, ¿qué pasa? –Dominic tenía el ceño fruncido, extrañado por la forma inusual de actuar del moreno quien miraba a todos lados y llevaba una chamarra amplia aún a pesar del calor que estaba haciendo.

-Toma a tu hermana y tus autos, Dom. Tenemos que largarnos ahora. –Le dijo sin ganas de darle mucha explicación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde está Brian? –Dominic comenzó a sentir pánico en la boca del estómago.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Dom? –Letty salió limpiándose la grasa de las manos con un trapo viejo. Leon y Jesse miraban curiosos desde el interior del taller y Vince salió para saber qué pasaba.

-No es momento de preguntas, Dom. Todos, tomen lo que sea de valor, tenemos que largarnos ahora. –Dijo exasperado y caminó de regreso a su auto, pero Dominic lo tomó de la ropa y lo hizo enfrentarlo, pero el horror se hizo presente en forma de bilis al ver la playera blanca del hombre llena de sangre.

-Por Dios… ¿estás herido? Roman, demonios… ¿Dónde está Brian?

Mia ahogó un gemido en sus labios al ver la sangre, Leon y Jesse por fin salieron de donde estaban, incluso Vince y Letty parecían conmocionados.

-¡Habla, maldita sea! –Gruñó Dom y en el momento en que Roman negó con la cabeza, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

-A Brian le llenaron el pecho de plomo, hermano. Tenemos que largarnos o nos van a matar también. –Roman sacó de su bolsillo las placas militares de Brian y se las puso en la mano a Dominic.

-No puede ser… -Balbuceó, incrédulo.

-Sí puede, tenemos que irnos. –Insistió Roman y Dom negó con la cabeza, confundido, dolido, lleno de rabia.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Maldición, Dom! ¡Brian está muerto! Y lo estaremos nosotros también si no nos largamos ahora. –Roman escupió las palabras con un dolor palpable, frustrado, lleno de incertidumbre y con ganas de golpear algo. Todo parecía haberse ido al carajo tan sólo en un par de horas.

 

 

 


	8. De entre los muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bueno, una nueva actualización. Dom está desquiciado de la rabia. ¿Lo lamento? Quizá no. Perdón si hago sufrir a alguien. (?)

La primera reacción de Dominic fue la de cualquier persona, una natural, guiada por su dolor, su confusión y la inagotable ira que tenía en el pecho y le hacía presionar el acelerador.  
Fue a casa, donde se esperaba encontrar con la versión siniestra de Rome sobre lo que había pasado, pero al llegar a su destino se encontró con el perímetro acordonado, había patrullas, oficiales y gente que curioseaba con morbo, estirando los cuellos para tratar de tener un pequeño avistamiento de lo que había pasado. Dom sintió que algo en su pecho se hundía y al bajar de su auto, dos policías intentaron detenerlo.

-Es mi casa. –Gruñó él y los hombres le dejaron pasar, quizá más por la furia que estaba hecho. No lo tomó en cuenta, sólo siguió y en cuanto vio a Tanner en el pórtico, sintió que le hirvió la sangre.

-¡¿Quiero saber qué demonios ocurrió aquí?! –Se le enfrentó en la cara a Tanner y este suspiró con cansancio, como si resintiera su edad en ese preciso momento. Levantó ambas manos, señalando que se rendía ante la furia de Toretto.

-No puedes pasar, es una escena del crimen. –Le informó de forma monótona y a sabiendas de que Dom no estaría complacido sólo con ese anuncio, añadió.- Hubo un tiroteo en tu casa, hay cuatro hombres muertos. –Tanner casi pudo ver como Dom se encendía con más rabia.

-¿Quiénes… -Dom no fue capaz de terminar su pregunta, cuando algunos hombres aparecieron por la puerta, arrastrando camillas con bolsas negras. Bolsas negras de forense. Sintió que todo el mundo se le congelaba, incapaz de quitar la mirada de aquellas bolsas negras que parecían burlarse de su situación. Estiró una mano, pero Tanner lo detuvo.

-No, Dominic. Es mejor que no lo hagas. –El detective parecía realmente sincero con su conmiseración y Dom, dolido y apenas capaz de registrar lo que pasaba, no pudo moverse más.

No fue hasta que la ambulancia con ambos cadáveres arrancó y se fue, zumbando con sus alarmas escandalosas y sus luces rojas, que Dom fue capaz de reaccionar. Tanner lo había obligado a sentarse en las escaleras del pórtico y un paramédico preguntó si necesitaba atención, pero el hombre simplemente negó alegando que Dominic estaba en shock, que se repondría.

Vince corrió tras Mia ya que esta había corrido hasta la entrada de la casa, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y se lamentaba a grito abierto. Había llegado en el momento justo en que subían las camillas con los cuerpos a la ambulancia y Vince tuvo que atraparla y detenerla. Letty les seguía de cerca, Leon y Jesse se habían quedado detrás del cordón amarillo de la policía y Rome no había bajado de su auto, tenía en las manos una de las pistolas negras de Brian, nervioso y con un revoltijo en el estómago.

-Dom, demonios… -Letty se acercó a él. Miró la casa como si esta estuviera maldita. -¿Qué… quién… Maldita sea… -No fue capaz de formular una pregunta.

-¿Quién fue, Tanner? –Dominic se levantó, su presencia imponía, lleno de un aura asesina que Tanner bien sabía que no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

-Mira, hombre, comprendo tu ira…

-No… No comprendes un solo gramo. –Su voz era grave, peligrosa, Tanner no quiso sentirse intimidado, pero lo hizo. –Ahora, Tanner. Vas a decirme quiénes fueron… o tendré que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

-Toretto, no puedes ir por ahí disparándole a la gente y mucho menos a esta gente, hijo, sé que Brian era alguien de tu familia, déjalo por la paz, esta gente no es alguien a quienes les vayas a tocar la puerta así nada más.

-Te lo diré una vez más, Tanner. Sé que apreciabas a Brian, así que considera esto como un último favor hacia él, de otro modo tendré que descubrirlo por las malas. –Tanner miró a Letty, ella parecía conmocionada y no dispuesta a disuadir a Dom de su petición y luego miró a Dom, quien de alguna manera había transformado su dolor y su ira en perfecta calma y eso asustaba al detective más que verlo en descontrol de sus emociones.

-Bien, pero sólo recuerda que no eres inmortal, Toretto. Tú eres uno, ellos son todo un cártel y Brian no hubiera querido esto. Es el cártel de Carter Verone. Fue el narcotraficante que Roman y Brian derrocaron en Miami, el bastardo escapó de prisión y vino por venganza, ya sólo le falta Roman.  

-Nos aseguraremos de que jamás llegue, Tanner.

-No interfieras, Dom. Esto es una investigación federal ahora.

Dominic tomó de los hombros a Letty, le dio un beso en la frente y la guio fuera de esa escena, sin hacer caso de lo que Tanner trataba de decirle.

Mia se fue hacia él en cuanto lo vio caminar y Dom la abrazó y la contuvo mientras esta lloraba, Dom sentía un escozor en la garganta, pero en ningún momento soltó a su hermana. Vince se llevó a Letty y negó con la cabeza ante las miradas cuestionadoras de Leon y Jesse y juró que pudo ver el momento exacto en que Jesse se quebraba internamente.

Brian estaba muerto y ellos necesitaban huir nuevamente.

Era como si esa pesadilla no se detuviera, como si se repitiera una y otra vez y Dom no era capaz de despertar, viendo cómo lo mismo sucedía y sucedía y sucedía en una ruleta rusa con resultados inexorables que siempre terminaban en lo peor. Brian… ese nombre que no acababa de perseguirlo a todos lados, esos malditos ojos azules como el océano y la libertad, esa sonrisa perfecta que se le dibujaba en el rostro y sus desordenados rizos dorados que le gustaba acariciar por las mañanas. Brian, su Brian, suyo y algún bastardo se lo había arrebatado. Podía ser que estuviera cegado por la ira, pero no más. No, esta ira le había abierto los ojos, le había dado un objetivo y así le costara la vida, se llevaría al infierno consigo a Carter Verone.

___________________________________

Condujeron hasta el borde sin detenerse, carecientes de emociones y en silencio, los autos en fila india en un desfile casi mortuorio; para cuando el sol se escondió, aparcaron en un motel de paso y Roman fue el primero en meterse a su habitación para darse un baño y sacarse la ropa ensangrentada que llevaba, pero Dom lo siguió de inmediato al ver que bajaba consigo el condenado estuche negro de Brian.

Lo acorraló dentro, con un portazo que estremeció a los demás, lo último que necesitaban era una pelea entre ellos, pero nadie quiso ir a entrometerse y ser presas de la ira de Dominic.

-¿Por qué tienes esa maldita cosa contigo?

-Hombre, mira…

-No, Rome. Es mejor que comiences a darme explicaciones, ahora.

-Entonces deja explicarte. –Dom le había tomado por la camisa y Roman dio un tirón para alejarse. Estaba tenso, tenía ganas de explotar ahí mismo.

-¿Quién mierda era ese tipo?

-No lo sé, no lo sé, Dom. –Negó reiteradamente con la cabeza, paseándose por la pequeña habitación como león enjaulado.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? –Toretto respiraba pesado, su voz apenas contenía la ira que sentía y las ganas que tenía de comenzar a gritar y a romper cosas tan sólo para liberar algo de toda esa rabia.

-Estábamos hablando cuando pasó todo, hombre. Brian comenzó a disparar como si fuese lo único en lo que su mente podía pensar, yo corrí hasta la cocina y un tipo entró directo hacia mí, Brian le disparó a la cabeza y terminé con la sangre del bastardo en toda la ropa. Luego otro entró y Brian no fue suficientemente rápido. –Roman se desplomó en la cama y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro. –Se lo llevó consigo, no le tembló la mano cuando le disparó, y todavía tuvo fuerzas para ordenarme que me largara.

-¿Así como así? ¿Sólo tres hombres? –Dominic no se lo creía y Roman levantó la mirada, vacía, cansada. Terminó apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-Verone es cuidadoso, en especial ahora. Aunque no creo que haya pensado en enviar un convoy armado sólo para matarnos a los dos, no esperaba que Brian estuviera preparado para estas cosas.

-Suena demasiado falso, Rome. Y ese maldito… se aparece y nos obliga a retroceder. –Dom apenas contenía su desesperación, sentía la necesidad de golpear algo en sus nudillos, preferiblemente el rostro de ese hombre.

-Créeme, si supiera quién demonios es, te lo hubiera dicho, pero sabes cómo es Brian. Apenas hablaba de lo que hizo a donde sea que haya ido. Hermano, esa mierda lo jodió por dentro, esas pesadillas… mientras hablábamos, antes de todo el desastre, me miró y me dijo que era un asesino, que ese había sido su trabajo.

-No me importa si fue un asesino o lo que hizo, eso nunca fue importante, lo importante es que estaba en casa, donde pertenecía. Y ahora un bastardo con la cara deforme me dice que no puedo vengarlo de las personas que me lo arrebataron.

-¿Crees que era su jefe? ¿El tipo de la unidad especial en la que estuvo?

-Parecía como el jefe.

Roman resopló con cansancio y frustración, nada de eso tenía sentido. No les dejaron ver el cuerpo de Brian, no pudieron entrar a la casa y tampoco conseguir el nombre del hospital donde llevarían el cuerpo de Brian y mucho menos sabían qué harían.

Gibbons se presentó con ellos poco después de que supieran los datos del asesinato de Brian, el hombre tenía cara de pocos amigos y no les dijo mucho de la compañía que representaba. Sólo les dijo que Brian era su responsabilidad al igual que Carter Verone, tampoco explicó por qué, pero les exigió que salieran del país lo más pronto posible, eso incluía a Dom. Pusieron escoltas que los siguieron hasta que cruzaron el borde y los perdieron de vista poco después, con la amenaza de que no podían regresar hasta que Gibbons diera la orden. No era seguro.

Les habían dado una dirección en Baja California, unas llaves y un maletín con dinero. _Cortesía del agente Brian O’Conner…_ Había dicho el hombre. Dom no fue capaz de tocar aquella endemoniada cosa que parecía un cruel chiste.

¿Eso era lo que Brian era para ese hombre? ¿Dinero? ¿Órdenes? ¿Un agente?

Para Dom, Brian era mucho más que eso. Para todos, Brian era más que un simple nombre en un contrato, un número de cuenta bancaria, un maletín con armas.

-Tan pronto como deje a Mia y a los demás asegurados, regresaré. Así tenga que rodear el maldito borde hasta Texas, no me importa.

-Brian quería que supieras algo… -Comentó Rome, inseguro de cómo manejar el último mensaje de Brian para Dom.

-¿Habló contigo?

-Estaba vivo, cuando cayó. Mi hermano murió en mis brazos. –Dom pudo notar como le temblaban las manos a Roman, pero no fue capaz de decir algo que lo hiciera sentir menos culpable de tener la sangre de Brian en la ropa.

-Dijo que no valía la pena que lo hicieras… No dijo qué, pero supongo que era precisamente tratar de vengarlo. –Rome dudó un poco otra vez y algunos segundos pasaron pesados hasta que habló de nuevo. –Y que esta vez no tenías que ser rápido para alcanzarlo, que estaba bien si te tomabas tu tiempo.

Dom negó con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de digerir esas palabras, simplemente se quedó en un silencio perpetuo y abandonó la habitación, necesitaba aire porque súbitamente todo se sentía bastante irreal, completamente jodido y extraño y lo que Roman dijo en nada ayudaba. Si alguna vez había tenido corazón, estaba seguro que este se había detenido el momento en que volvió a perder a Brian.

______________________________________________

-¿Está hecho? –Carter Verone, sentado en una silla cómoda de cuero negro, detrás de un escritorio de caoba perfectamente acomodado, con ese aire pomposo y prepotente que lo caracterizaba, hasta parecía un rey a punto de dar un decreto real. Su mano estaba adornada con anillos gruesos, de un descarado tono dorado con piedras brillantes, vestido con un traje oscuro y de camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho. Su mirada era filosa, calculadora, los hombres frente suyo parecían intimidados solo por eso.

-Sí, señor. El rubio está muerto, falta su amigo el negro. –Habló el matón puertorriqueño, con un acento demasiado marcado; sus compañeros asintieron.

-Quería que fuera en una sola maldita vez…-Apretó la mandíbula, su gesto pareció asustar a los tres hombres.

-Perdimos hombres también, no sabíamos que era tan buen tirador el hombre blanco.

-No importa… si el conejo quiere correr, le vamos a dar caza.

-Nada más diga, señor y le damos un _levantón_ al negro ese. –Habló otro de los hombres, era más bajo, corpulento y moreno, le sudaba la frente por los nervios. Carter estaba cada vez más inestable desde que había vuelto a tomar el mando y nadie quería ser presa de un arranque de ira del narco. Era bastante impredecible.

-Quiero a toda la familia de ese bastardo muerta. Todo el clan Toretto, los quiero muertos.

____________________________________________

La ropa negra le volvía a sentar bien como siempre, no era como si hubiese olvidado lo que se sentía estar en ese uniforme, cargar el peso de su arma en la espalda y esperar en la oscuridad. Era un poco irreal, hasta podría ponerle nervioso, pero su pulso no era nada más que mera calma. “La calma antes de la tormenta” pensó de una forma amarga.

-¿No habías dejado de fumar ya?

-Ayuda a calmar los nervios.

-¿Aún tienes nervios después de todo?

Una risa sórdida y casi forzosa salió de sus labios –Aún después de todo.

________________________________________

Una semana después del día fatídico en que tuvieron que partir de su hogar de nuevo, Dom recibió una nueva llamada de Gibbons, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era que el bastardo los había contactado. Habían hecho lo que se les había pedido, mantenerse ocultos y seguros en la casa de playa de las costas de Baja California hasta que fuesen informados de cambios o de que podían volver.

Mia había acarreado una infección en el estómago y Vince pasaba todo el día con ella, cuidándola. Letty se había hecho de palabras con algunas personas del pueblo para saber dónde conseguir medicamentos, pero su hermana no parecía mejorar del todo. Leon y Jesse trataban de disipar las cosas y el menor ansioso tecleaba en una computadora por horas hasta cansarse; buscaba cualquier noticia que les dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero nada más allá de los artículos del tiroteo en la casa. Por lo demás, es como si nada hubiese pasado, los artículos no mencionaban ninguna víctima. La muerte de Brian había sido nada. No había obituarios, ni una sola seña de lo que había pasado con su cadáver.

En cambio Jesse había encontrado información acerca de Carter Verone, pero Dom le pidió que no se metiera en ningún lugar que fuese a darles problemas y el chico así lo hizo.

Estaba de más decir que Dominic estaba al límite de sus nervios tras manejar hasta donde se encontraría con el agente. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, cuando apagó el _charger_ , el hombre ya se encontraba en la locación baldía, había dos hombres fuera de una _Range Rover_ aparcada en la que se encontraba un hombre extra al volante. Dominic no se permitió sentirse intimidado, jamás lo hizo en prisión, mucho menos frente a esos hombres. Últimamente era incapaz de sentir algo más que pura ira en su cuerpo.

-¿Para qué es todo este teatro? –Preguntó sin una pizca de amabilidad, Gibbons sonrió de medio lado, como complacido por la actitud del hombre.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Toretto.

-¿Y cómo por qué tendría que hacer algo por ti?

-Porque vas a obtener lo que quieres: venganza. –Gibbons se encogió de hombros, tan normal como quien habla del bonito día que hacía, con sus nubes esponjosas y un inmenso manto azul.

-Si puedo ponerle las manos encima a Verone, no me importa si muero.

-Bien, esa es la actitud. –Aplaudió Gibbons, una sonrisa de dientes perlados media maniaca lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

_____________________________________

Dos hombres colgaban del techo y hacían un charco debajo de ellos, un pequeño charco carmesí que contrastaba con el piso blanco y pulido. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban distorsionadas, no había imagen que transmitieran.

-No hay nada aquí, hay que largarnos. –Se quejó uno. Sus otros dos acompañantes lo miraron como si le pidieran que se callara.

-Espera. –Lo apaciguó otro, con calma. Procuraba no tocar nada aunque estaba recargado en un pilar.

-Esto fue un desastre, Gibbons va a estar enfadado con nosotros. –El tercero se unió a la conversación, pero para cuando el líder volvió, los tres se incorporaron y lo siguieron sin decir nada.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-No, pero le dejé un mensaje muy claro al bastardo.

Los tres agentes se encogieron de hombros y salieron de allí a la brevedad posible.

Un par de calles más lejanas a la residencia, un estallido crepitó hasta los oídos de todos. El copiloto sonrió.

-Menudo mensaje…

______________________________________

Dom estaba sentado en un jet, la oscuridad del cielo ni siquiera servía para apaciguarlo. Había dejado a Mia con la fiebre alta, pero Gibbons se había comprometido a darle atención médica a su hermana y mantener seguros a los demás integrantes de su familia si es que algo salía mal.

Ya nada le importaba, pero si moría, al menos quería dejar las cosas bien hechas, para que pudiera arriesgar su vida sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás.

-¿Por qué Brian? –Preguntó a Gibbons, el hombre miraba algo en su teléfono, Dom ni siquiera lo miraba.

-Porque fue el mejor entrenado de todo el escuadrón.

-¿Es eso?

-Sí. Él superó todas las pruebas y cuando lo mandamos tras el líder de Anarquía 99 nos trajo su cabeza. El mejor agente que he visto en un tiempo. Demasiado arriesgado, parecía como…

-Como si no tuviera nada que perder… -Le completó Dom la frase, Gibbons no parecía impresionado.

-Le di un propósito.

-Lo convertiste en un asesino.

-La libertad tiene un costo, O’Conner no estaba pagando por su libertad, estaba pagando por la tuya y la de tu familia. –Aquello fue un golpe bajo.

Luego de un silencio pesado, Dominic decidió que iniciar una pelea por eso era una pésima idea. Tenía que llegar a términos con esa marca que llevaría siempre, Brian dando lo que no tenía por ellos parecía ser un círculo vicioso de culpa que por fin lo había llevado a la muerte y Dom estaba por seguirlo allí, porque no podía respirar ni vivir bien.

-¿Y… por qué te interesa tanto Carter Verone?

-El bastardo se metió en la cama de un hombre llamado Owen Shaw y ya es hora de detener su maldito juego antes de que se salga de control.

 


End file.
